Deepest Thoughts of You
by rentamiya
Summary: Naruto came back after 5 years of training with Jiraiya. Knowing that Akatsuki is disbanded already.Itachi was held prisoner and knew where Sasuke is, Naruto is bottled up to find Sasuke again and realizing his own feelings for him.  seme SasuXNaru  Uke
1. INTRODUCTION! TO BE READ!

**Deepest Thoughts of You**

* * *

><p><strong>A-10-TION<strong>

Attention all readers of this story...

This is just a story I made because I just want a new style in writing stories. I've been through many things before and I bet everything's sum up. It's not kind of connected but it's connected for me...

Actually I made this because I want to at least make Shounen-ai/ Yaoi stories once in a while. I know I can't do it but because of few inspirations then I believe I can do it though it's T.S. and only few knows what that means.

Shounen-ai –- is a boy x boy so if you don't want that then back off and don't read this thing okay. Shounen-ai is just until kissing and showing passionate love with same gender.

Homosexual- Homosexual is loving the person with same sex. Well anime homosexual relationship is not the same as the real world relationship. They act as guys and not guys turned into girls or something. Completely off the chart differences.

Yaoi –- is boy X boy with H and you know 'bout that yaoi/ yuri lovers. If you don't want... go out!

Yuri –- Well because I have a friend who loves Yuri then I would want to include this one in this sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT MATTERS!<strong>

-san= this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is the all purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-sama = means master or someone higher ranked than you. This is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.

-dono= This comes from the word "tono" which means "lord". It is an even higher level than "-sama" and confers atmost respect.

-kun= This suffix is used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station

-chan= This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. IT is also used for little boys, pets and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

Bozu= This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English terms "kid" and "squirt"

Sempai/ Senpai= This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a qroup or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "sempai". It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.

Kohai= This is the opposite of "sempai" and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station.

Sensei= Literally meaning "one who has come before," this time is used for teachers, doctors or master of any profession or art.

Buchou= This means captain.

Fukubuchou= means the vice captain.

Desu= usually used when you cutely asks something or after a certain phrase like "This is me desu" or "Anatawa Raika desu"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS STORY IS...<strong>

This story is based from Naruto. All characters and this anime are not made by me but by other famous artists from Japan.

I just borrowed the theme: Ninja and of course the characters. There are pasts mentioned with same stories but then my own personal stories are added as well.

This is a story: Adventure, love, drama, romance, death, genderbender, shounen-ai, yaoi, shoujo-ai, yuri.

So go and "poof" if you don't want the mentioned genre.

The following are the love, love, love:

Naruto X Sasuke (Main Focus)

Naruto X Itachi (Minor Focus) ~Some sibling rivalry~

~Other pairings maybe just message me for some xD~

Sakura X Ino (Requested from a yuri and yaoi bff of mine)

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

Naruto came back to Konoha after his training with Jiraiya, for 5 years. Only knowing few interesting facts that will lead him to Sasuke.

1.) Orochimaru and Kabuto was killed by Sasuke himself but his whereabouts are still unknown.

2.) Itachi is currently held in Konoha Secret Prison and he currently knows where Sasuke is.

3.) There are no Akatsuki who wants to have the Jinjuriki or Kyuubi. They are either hiding their selves, killed or changed their lives to a better one.

4.) There will be a new team formed to hunt for Sasuke and to bring him back either to punish him or letting him become a Konoha villager again (well Naruto obviously don't want Sasuke to be punished for there is some kind of spark in his feelings about Sasuke)

* * *

><p><strong>BY THE WAY!<strong>

I accept ideas for new stories whether it's one shot or series. Other pairings also be accepted even if it is Yaoi, Yuri, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai and normal men and women lovers as long as I love the partners.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS!<strong>


	2. Konoha Village, here I come!

Title: **Deepest Thoughts of You**

Made: **May 8, 2011 (Our time)**

Updated: **May 8, 2011 (Our time)**

Chapter 1: **KONOHA VILLAGE, HERE I COME!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been about, what, 5 years more or less. It's been a while since I've been back from my trip with perverted old man who just loves making perverted stories. For a little of recap, the author of that book that Hatake Kakashi-sensei's been reading every now and then is old man Jiraiya.<p>

Jiraiya is one of the 3 sannins before composed of Jiraiya, current Hokage old woman Tsunade and one of the Akatsuki members before Orochimaru. 5 years ago Jiraiya asked me if I could come with him. I taught it was just only some mission but we've come back after 5 years. Imagine that 5 years. We did not only do missions but also some secret training and secret new techniques also. _(His new techniques are based from the anime and some are made by me) _Akatsuki members are chasing me around for the past years and now I can manage to protect myself from them. More or less I've changed more than what I am before.

As you have known Sasuke has been kidnapped. As far as I am concerned, currently all Akatsuki members are just around the countries. As far as I know, Kisame, the partner of Uchiha Itachi, decided to split from the Akatsuki and serve his own country which is a very good ally of Konoha. I don't know what changed them but I bet that's a good thing.

It was a very sunny 6:00 A.M. sharp when we are only few miles from Konoha. I can hear my heart thumping so loudly. I bet I am the only ninja there in my age who is still a Genin and on top of that I need to do few missions so that I will be exempted from the Chuunin Exam that will happen a week from now.

I am missing my friends. How was my crush before, Haruno Sakura? Well I am not into her this time. I meant when I heard she's a les... lesbian I just don't want to hang out or anything. Just simply talking and we're still best friends. So I stopped myself and then I supported her. I wonder if she got a girlfriend now.

I wonder how Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin Hyuuga Neji were. In our town even relatives can get married or love each other. Homosexual relationships are fine. I just taught they look good on each other but then I just guessed they are best friends. A simple queen and her knight and shining armor.

Well how about team Nara Shikamaru with his group mates Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. If I can still remember their teacher was that large man who uses that hand weapon. What was his name once again... argh forget it. I have low intellectual skills. I firmly believe that the body can remember more than your mind.

Moving on, how was that Rock lee and Tenten. They are both in the group of Hyuuga Neji. They have Maito Guy as their sensei. I would always remember them because that Guy-sensei has the same eyebrows as Rock Lee and then they were like lovers than best of friends or parent and a son. Their smiling skills are awfully uncool for me. Many hated it. No offense of course but some likes it.

Then how about Hyuuga Hinata's group with Aburame Shino and that Inuzuka Kiba guy with his dog always above his head, Akamaru. I am most likely sure that Akamaru has gotten bigger now. It's been over 5 years so of course he became bigger. I just hope Konoha did not change more than I taught it would be.

Oh well how about the other teachers. I just hope that the Ichiraku Ramen is still there. I would most likely die if it will not be there anymore. And also Iruka-sensei, I just hoped he became an anbu now or maybe still being a teacher. I just hope he did not get demoted or anything. Hey and let's not forget Shizune-san, the close friend rather the servant argh I mean the best friend of 5th hokage Tsunade-sama. And that pig Ton-ton. I brought souvenirs for them. I just hope they will love it. Thought I am sure Shizune will kill me if she saw what I got for Tsunade baa-sama.

As chills run through my spines I remembered the accident or rather a tragic truth of how the 3rd hokage, the teacher of the 3 sannins before, Sarutobi died in the hands of his student, Orochimaru. Orochimaru's hands are sealed becase Sarutobi sacrificed his life for it. He's really my hero and forever be my old man or grandpa.

I could not remember the face of my father. I just knew that the 4th hokage was my father. I could not believe it. I meant he was a student of errosennin and also pervert old man told me I have the same face as him. I can imagine that very handsome. At a young age he became a hokage, I want to be like him someday too.

And let's not forget the team of KONOHAMARU. I am sure they'll be joining the Chuunin Exam. I hoped they'll pass the tests. Well I just heard for the couple of years the tests are getting difficult and slightly different. I could remember how errosennin joke about it that if he will be the examiner, he'll choose the draw the lots exam for the students. Such stupidity. But being 'lucky' is part of being a ninja after all.

"Hey perverted old man, why are we taking some extra routes?" I asked him. I was out of my mind reminiscing about the past and just following the old man when I noticed a different path from before.

"Nothing. Just wanted to be there at exactly 6:30" He answered with a grin

I was a little suspicious over him but I can't do anything so I just followed him. Few minutes later and yes we are now walking. We are in the front gate of Konoha. Oh my gosh, my heart beats' are over than the average heat beat now. Mixed emotions.

Here's a little secret to keep me distracted. Just recently about last month, I concluded that I am G** I meant really Gay... I can be bisexual but I love guys more. I can't say much so don't tell anyone about this okay? I even got a crush on a prince in one of our missions. Please keep is a secret then. *giggles* Maybe if a guy confessed with me I'll be glad but I want it to be normal. So it seems there are even a lot of guys and girls who wants to be with me but they just like my body and not me. Surprisingly yes... I hate my current self and I can't do anything about it because this perverted old man here told me that if I do something about "it" then he won't ever teach me again.

I forgot, me and my kyuubi are currently best of friends now. I can control my kyuubi and it can control me too. We can use each other's powers and bodies. Truthfully I can summon it too.

"Oh... AH! Jiraiya-sama! Is that you Jiraiya-sama?" The guard called out. He was still the guard in that entrance ever since before. Nevertheless he did not become old but the mustache in his face became kinda thicker. Is that a style or what?

"Yo! I am back." The old man answered with a wave of hand. Then the guard looked at me with wide eyes like he doesn't know me. Oh please I could shout in his head now letting him remember that I am Uzumaki Naruto who used to always go out in town even without a permission to do so or a mission with Team Kakashi.

"Who the hell is that?" The guard asked being suspicious. Damn it, I can kill him with my stare now. I can chop his head off or maybe dump him in the fire whatsoever.

Did I ever mention that I became handsome?

"_**In your dreams." **_Kyuubi suddenly said.

"_Damn you kyuubi."_ I talked to him using my mind.

"Don't you recognize him?" The old man asked.

"Hmm nope. Blue eyes, a bit long blonde hair? Well nope." The guard whom I want to punch currently said.

And it's true, errosennin didn't allow me to cut my hair so here's it is my hair is longer. It is in the level of my shoulder and of course I tried everything to make myself guy so I make it wave and cut a little so that errosennin won't know and might not be able to teach me other techniques if he will know.

"Well him? I taught she's a 'she'" The guard said.

That's it! I am annoyed now.

"_**Relax, Naru-chan." **_Kyuubi said.

"_And who told you to call me by that name huh?"_ I taught angrily.

"_**I always did and you seem don't care."**_ He answered.

"_I care! It's just that you're so annoying if you know what I mean."_ I said. I calmed down a little. Surprisingly whenever I talk to Kyuubi especially if I have a lot of problems or I am angry and sad I always calm down.

"Totally, she looks like a girl in that hairstyle and his body too." The guard said. Now answer me, how can I be calm in this situation again? I can't ever accept that as a compliment. I am a guy for goodness' sake.

"Well he's really a 'he' trust me." The old geezer said.

"I told you errosennin, I should cut my hair. Damn it old man you should let me." I said out loud. Maybe that would wake that damn guard and already remember who I am.

"Never my cutie angel." He answered as he was about to tackle me when I kick him towards the floor.

"Serve you right." I said with an angry tone.

"Now that loud voice, I guess I know you but, who are you really?"

"Damn it! You're such an old man! I am Uzumaki, Naruto!" I shouted at him so that the words will sink in his small brain.

"Uzumaki? Uzumaki, Naruto? Damn, are you really Uzumaki, Naruto? This is unbelievable!" The guard said excitedly.

I sigh.

"_He is hopeless."_ I taught.

"_**No one will ever remember you."**_ The fox said.

"_Of course everyone will. I am always unforgettable."_ I answered back.

"_**Yes. Unforgettable because you're full of pranks when you're still young. Vandalizing, cutting classes, no one will ever forget you."**_ He said.

"_Yeah right."_ I just shrugged.

"_**Well don't show them how much stronger and serious you are. They won't recognize you. Just be the one you are before. Clumsy, chicken brain."**_ He said. Now,

"_Is that suppose to be a compliment or you're just bad mouthing me?"_ I asked in my thought in a really irritated manner.

"_**A criticism."**_ He answered proudly.

"_Just the same Kyuubi- baka."_ I said.

Well I was deep in thought and currently fighting with Kyuubi inside my head when I felt someone grope me. Touched my manhood and my chest part. When I saw who it was I blurted out bad words and kick him making him unable to stand from the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as I look at him in the ground and obviously it was the guard.

"Well I'll get the money now." The old man said as he bent down to get the money from the right hand of the guard and counted it.

"You did what?" I asked the freaking perverted old geezer.

"I just told him you're a guy and then he said you're a girl so then we bet for 1000 and then I won." He said as he finished counting the coins he got from the guard.

"Tch, let's go already." I said. Now I just need to calm down. I don't want to spoil the fun in getting back to Konoha and meeting again my close friends for 5 years now. I heard Sakura became a nurse already and she's helping in aiding the town people and ninjas who are hurt in their mission so obviously she's a medical ninja.

She is taught by obaa-san herself so I am sure Sakura would most likely be that old woman. Strong, fierce but still loving to whomever she loves the most.

"Hey Naruto." Jiaraiya called out snapping me out of my imagination.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why won't you go and find your friends before going to Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. At least he knew what I was thinking.

"Of course I'll do that first." I answered.

"I know. While me, I'll just go to Tsunade. That old hag will always shout at me if I won't go to her first." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I know. Your top priority are your girls. You better go to Tsunade baa-sama now." I said agreeing to what he said and for once I did.

There and then he was gone. So I decided to walk. I wanted to go to the hospital maybe meeting Sakura-chan first. But then I saw someone familiar.

She is wearing a dark pink wear. Like someone I know of. She has a short pink hair and those caring eyes. She's wearing black gloves and currently healing a kid who has bruises in her legs. After a while, the kid was healed.

"Arigatou one-san." The kid said thanking the pink haired girl.

"My pleasure kid. You better be careful." She answered.

The kid ran and the pink haired girl stood up. I smiled and then said,

"Sakura-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>Virorium Section<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

Well that's my first chapter, please do review. I know it's short but well I want to hear from you.

Critics are mostly welcomed. Since this is my first time I will always expect all of you to tell me what's wrong and everything since this is not beta'd and I don't want to beta it.

And well I am the worse critic of myself after all.

Please do tell me if somehow you want me to continue or just go and make others stories.

Thanks ^_^

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO


	3. Old Friends!

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Updated: **May 10, 2011 (Our time)

**Chapter 2: **OLD FRIENDS! (Why don't they remember me?)

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's thoughts or someone's thoughts<em>

_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Normal Conversation"

Narrator (character's POV or 3rd person view)

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan." I called out.<p>

Sakura Haruno faced me with a calm but emotionless face. After looking at me though, her face changed like she was wondering or confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd person point of view

Hokage's Office

"So you're saying that Itachi is here?" The white haired old man asked.

"Yes and he's not saying anything." A serious tone answered as she places her Japanese tea cup in her table while doing her thinking position. Both of her hands are under her chin while her elbow is above the table.

"Nothing? About Akatsuki or Sasuke?" The old man who was sitting in front of the table asked for confirmation.

"Nothing."The woman answered truthfully.

"How did you manage to decipher his location, Tsunade? According to the map, he's nowhere to be found before." He asked thinking of many possibilities about this manner.

"We didn't Jiraiya." Tsunade completely said.

"You didn't? Then how-" Jiraiya was cut by Tsunade,

"He just appeared in front of our gate with full of blood all over him. It was raining that time. The guard on duty that time brought Itachi in my office."

"What did you ask him?" Jiraiya was now interested for the reason that he wanted to help the kid find Sasuke's whereabouts.

"I asked him what he was doing in front of the Konoha gate and he just answered us with a very serious killing gaze." Tsunade places both of her hands at the top of the table. Then she added,

"I don't understand him a lot just like his younger brother. He never answered any of the questions I asked him but..."

"But what?" Jiraiya added,

"He told me that he knew a lot of information's about Sasuke's plans and Akatsuki's members which means we need a jutsu to read his mind." Tsunade said.

"But we can't." Jiraiya said as he stood up and went to the window.

"We can't?" Tsunade asked wanting to hear more of what Jiraiya is about to say,

"Because-"

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's POV<span>

"You don't remember me?" I asked in amazement. It is impossible that she will ever forget me. For goodness' sake I am her best friend.

"I don't remember a blonde girl of my age. Don't tell me-" She paused for a while.

"Yes?" I asked her to continue, I guess she really remembered me.

"You're Naruto's sister!" She blurted out.

What the hell? Who told her I have a sister?

"Who told you that?" I asked her. Whoever has the guts to tell her lies, I will kill that person instantly.

"Just my guess." She answered like nothing's wrong.

"Well for your information I am not a 'she' and I don't have sister!" I shouted to her. Now I can never kill the person who told her lies because there's no one!

"Don't tell me you're Naruto?" Sakura asked me. At last she guessed it right for goodness' sake.

"I taught you can never guess who I am." I sigh after saying that.

"No. Actually, you've really changed." She said. Isn't it obvious?

"Of course. It's been 5 years. You've changed too you know." I said remembering her current gender now.

"Physically and mentally of course." She answered while turning around so that I can see her physical change.

"We all change but your emotional side too. You know you're 'lez' now." I said in a calm tone. Deep inside I want to laugh seeing her reaction. She's shock that I know about it.

"Damn it you idiot, how did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Well errosennin told me about it." I answered truthfully and it's the truth.

"_Right Kyuubi?"_ I asked in my mind.

"_**Definitely, kid."**_ Kyuubi answered.

"_And how can you call me kid? I've changed already so stop calling me that!"_ I protested.

"_**Understood Naru-chan**."_

I sulked.

"And how did he know about it? That friggin ahou." Sakura asked while she cursed about that damn old man.

"Hey beats me, I don't know how he knew about it." I told her. Seriously, I never knew how manage to get that information. Maybe he has spies or he went to Konoha himself.

So much for reminiscing my memories, I heard something break at my back. I turned around seeing someone familiar.

"Sa-Sakura!" She shouted.

"Ino?" I heard Sakura said at my back. I was staring at the broken flower pot in front of me and Ino. Ino walk back and then look at Sakura.

"Who- who is she Sakura? Is she your-" She was cut by Sakura,

"Of course not! You know who this person is!"

I went to the side looking at the two of them fighting.

"I don't know her! She must be that person you want me to meet." Ino said as she threw one of the broken pot pieces to Sakura.

"The person I want you to meet is a child, baka Ino!" Sakura answered as she smashed the broke pot piece into pieces.

Ino stood there quietly as the two girls looked at me with strange looks.

"What are you looking at?" I asked them.

"And Ino, you must remember 'him'" Sakura said. I looked at Sakura then to Ino who was thinking. Maybe by thinking she will know who I am.

"Naruto!" She called out.

I nodded and then the two of them go near me to check on me.

"Wow Naruto, I mean it's been 5 years." Ino said.

"I know." I told her.

"So Naru-CHAN, how did you become so feminine?" Sakura asks. I could not be angry at her but she called me 'Naru-chan' and she emphasized the 'CHAN' but I could not bring myself to kill her so I just let it slip.

"I don't know. That damn perverted geezer told me not to cut my hair so that he will continue teaching me techniques." I answer.

"Who's perverted geezer?" Ino asked.

"Ino, it's old Jiraiya." Sakura answered.

"What? One of the 3 sannins? And then you called him damn perverted geezer? Can't you show respect? You should address him as Jiraiya-sama." Ino said.

"Never." Sakura and I answered at the same time.

"The two of you are hopeless." Ino concluded.

"So Sakura-chan, who's the lucky girl?" I asked Sakura. I want to know who was that special someone erosennin is talking about.

"Oh. That would be Ino." Sakura answered casually.

"WHAT?" I blurted out. It is unbelievable that Sakura's rival before, Ino Yamanaka, is her lover!

"What?" Ino asked.

"I just told him my lover." Sakura answered.

I saw a tint of blush on Ino's cheeks.

"Why do you have to say it casually?" Ino asked.

"Why, would you like me to tell him angrily or frankly?" Sakura answered.

"No it's fine." Ino said.

"That's good." Sakura said currently satisfied.

"So where are the others?" I asked them. I really want to meet the other 8 close childhood friends. I even want to see Akamaru and the bugs of Shino if they are growing up or still the same as ever.

"Stupid Shikamaru and Choji are in my garden. They said they wanted some peaceful time. I know that stupid Shikamaru is sleeping or thinking then that Choji is eating." Ino answered.

"Then let's go." I told them.

The couple nodded and off we go. A couple of minutes later, we arrived at the house of Ino. We then proceed at their garden which is located at the back of their house. And surprisingly, the garden was very large. There are a lot of different kinds of trees, birds are flying everywhere, and colorful flowers are seen pretty well. Some flowers are placed in the pots. And the most wonderful was that only 1 Sakura Tree. It was fall and the cherry blossom tree's petals are falling.

"Wonderful." I said in amazement.

"Let's split up everyone. I'll be at the right, Sakura you'll be at the left. You'll be at the center, Naruto." Ino said. I nodded and then the two of them go.

I went near the cherry blossom tree and walk around it when something blocked my way. My face fell flat on the floor. Whoever blocked me will suffer punishment!

I look at my back still on the floor; I saw two familiar eyes looking at me.

"Ah! Naruto, it's just you. Don't disturb my nap." The familiar person said as he lay down again and placed the book in his face to sleep. I stand up and look down on him.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" I asked him. Seriously this guy.

He gets the book from his face and placed it in his right side.

"A little longer bright yellow hair like the sun, big blue eyes, three scars at each side of your cheek, orange uniform, this aura and that clumsiness. You're obviously Uzumaki, Naruto." He concluded. I was a little angry at that but he's the first person to know who I really was on the first glance.

"Just as expected from Nara clan, Nara, Shikamaru, but the hell, should I be proud when you called me clumsy?" I said.

I saw him standing up and wiping the back of his pants for dirt and dust then he faced at me.

"Of course. It's not only you who changed all these years, you know." Shikamaru said.

"So where's your best friend, Choji?" I asked him certainly changing the subjects. I don't want to talk about changes when I've changed a lot physically.

"He's here." Sakura said as he was dragging a fatter Choji who was currently eating chips and not paying attention that he was being dragged.

"Choji, you look a lot fatter." I commented. Choji stood up straight as he crunch the chips in his hands while looking at me with a killing intent.

"What did you said, huh?" Choji asked. I gulped. I don't want to anger him. I don't even want to ruin this very day.

"I-uh said that you look better than before." I lied.

"That's fine. I don't really hurt beautiful and cute girls just like you except for lesbians." Choji said.

Well that made me angry. And I can see a killing intent in Sakura too.

"Calm down Sakura." I whispered to Sakura. At least her killing intent is lessened but her killing glare is still present.

"Do you know I am a guy?" I asked facing Choji.

"Are you?" He asked as he throws the crumpled chips at the ground and opened another one.

"I thought we are friends. You don't even remember me?" Uhg. I won't even be surprised if everyone would ever remember me.

"Ah! Okay..." I heard him mumbling to himself while Shikamaru is whispering to him.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to not remember you." Choji announced as he bows a bit.

"Thanks, Shika." I remarked while looking at Shikamaru.

"My pleasure." He answered while looking back then added,

"So what's next?"

"Where're the others?" I asked them excitedly.

"Well Neji's group are in a mission while Hinata's group is under a special training to be part of the new team." Ino answered seriously.

"Now that I think of it... that will be a month from now!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as her eyes brightened.

"What- hey explain it to me?" I told them. I don't get what they are pointing at.

"Well everyone from Konoha and our ally countries will be having certain competition to join the newest team called Team Zero." Choji answered while munching another set of chips.

"Team Zero?" I asked. What does that old woman planning now?

"Yes. It's main objective is to find informations about Akatsuki and Sasuke. Then there will only be 5 members and 1 leader. But the team will have spies or anyone they can hire. Then again the lesser the members, the best we can gain informations." Shikamaru declared while he grunted and added,

"This is just a waste of time." He sighed.

"But Shikamaru, you are the only Jounin here; I thought Itachi did not say anything at all." Sakura said. What? Itachi?

"He didn't, but we intend to make him." Shikamaru answered.

"Hey-hey. Wait. Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? Sasuke's brother?" I asked.

"Yes. You didn't know?" Ino asked as the group looked at me.

"No. I never knew." I said honestly. I thought for a while.

"I need to talk to that obaa-san." I decided.

"No need to decide that, you are being called by her." A voice from behind said.

"Who-"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Well I don't know if you love it but thanks for reading ^_^<p>

Positive Comments and Criticism are always welcomed

Currently planning on making Orihime and Aizen fanfic

Take care everyone.

Please don't forget to...


	4. Invitation!

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Updated: **May 13, 2011 (Our time)

**Chapter 3: **Invitation (At last I can see Tsunade-baachan and the others)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iruka X Kakashi pair mentioned...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Who-" I was cut by a familiar person at my back when I turn.<p>

"Yo." The recognizable figure greeted.

"Kakashi!" They all called out. Except for me of course who was still unable to move because maybe I was surprised seeing my old teacher again after a very long time.

"Naruto." He called me.

"Kakashi-sensei." I said.

"It's been a while." The two of us said in chorus.

He was my teacher the time when I, Sasuke and Sakura are together 5 years ago when we are still young. Such pleasant memories. I remember when Sakura would be angry whenever I fight with Sasuke or Sasuke who was always and forever my rival fought with me even our friendship. Such nostalgic feelings indeed. As far as I remember Kakashi-sensei is always late for any of our meetings and group trainings before.

I even remember before when he asked us to have training with him. We waited since dawn until an hour or two before noon without having breakfast only for a reason that we need to get a bell from him so that we can eat lunch. Stupid him, he even told us that whoever will eat the lunch without finishing the time limit will be tied in a log and look at his/her group mates eat lunch together in front of him/her.

We didn't have what we call 'teamwork' there and I was, let's say 'naughty', at that time so I decided to eat the lunch from the bentou but Kakashi saw me and ties me up in a log. Such unpleasant but funny memories. If ever Sasuke and Sakura will offer their foods to me, we will get punished. Sasuke offered his food first to me, I just felt that there's something special or a special reason behind that one but then I never happened to ask because Sakura offered hers. I was about to eat when Kakashi saw us and definitely asked us if we are ready for the punishment.

So that damn Sasuke who-know-it-all figured the right answer to that training. He said "All for one, one for all." Which means teamwork. I didn't figured it out at that time because I was what you call a 'slow learner' I just acted as if I know and then agreed to it whilst Sakura who learned it after what Sasuke did agreed 100%. So Kakashi-sensei told us that groups are not only for individual fools who loves to show-off but to be group members who will be helping each other in times of needs.

Wow! Nostalgic memories indeed.

"Truthfull, you haven't changed at all." I told him with a small smile on my face. He nodded and agreed to what I said,

"You're right. The same as ever physically but my attitude changed. I never read erotic books and was always on time." Ha said. I was shock at first but there's still a possibility that it's true or he was lying all along.

"Really? I guess that's impossible. We'll be seeing more of that 'truthful words' of yours, Kakashi-sensei." I challenged him.

"Sure." He just said.

"So, what do you mean that I was being called by her?" I asked him. Why was obaa-chan calling me?

"She was just excited to see you. Jiraiya has been going in and outside Konoha this past few years but never allowed you to come with him so Hokage-sama is just surprised and happy to see you." Kakashi answered. It was just a feeling but I know there is something more about this when Tsunade-baa-chan wanted to see me.

It's true that she missed me but I am guess this is something crucial and very important to send Kakashi-sensei to me. It can be just a normal ninja or that errosennin but why Kakashi?

"Guys, I will go first. I'll just meet you up later on, okay?" I faced them and said them that. They all nodded.

"Bye Naru-chan, see you later." The couple, Ino and Sakura, waved their hands as the other two guys just nodded again.

In a second I and Kakashi are teleported to the corridors going to the Hokage's front door of her office.

"Ready to meet the Hokage, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a very amusing tone. I don't know why he sounds happy. His eye tells me something.

"Sure do." I answered. Butterflies are swarming in my stomach already like it was about to burst like a bubble.

"By the way Naruto, you look all girly." He noticed. I just grunted and got angry. Now my nervousness was gone because of a truthful joke.

"Don't ever mention that again." I glared at him.

"Yes, sorry." He said as he made an 'I surrender' movement and face.

We arrived in front of a big door. It never changed ever since I left. Kakashi looked at me for a while. A nodded at him as he opened the door. Suddenly something was placed in my face or rather thrown on my face. It was bumpy but it hurts.

"Who the hell-" I was cut by a huge scream,

"YOU ARE LATE, KAKASHI!" The Hokage said.

"Oops." That was the only thing Kakashi said.

"So you never change, huh." I looked at him with a glint in my eyes like achieving victory there and then.

"I told you to report to me immediately after you return from your mission! It's been just half a day since you returned and you never gave me your report! Where is it now, KAKASHI?" She shouted like there was not eternity of her angry feelings. For goodness sake, she never changed.

"I- I was just doing some lower missions like helping the needs of the Konoha villagers." He lied. I know he did, it was obvious. This man never changes.

"Oh really, so what's this erotic stuffs doing in your belongings?" She asked as Shizune beside her got a whole sack and then pour the contents on the floor. It was full of erotic stuffs. I stiffened in my position and looked at him.

"Guess you will never change, huh?" I told him. He just touches the back of his head and then smiled mildly.

"I told you to throw this away. I will really burn all of these stuffs and most of ALL, I won't allow YOU to meet IRUKA for a MONTH!" The hokage said. And what was that? She won't allow Iruka and Kakashi meet for a month? What the heck?

"Hey, what's that-" I was cut again when Tsunade throws something or maybe someone on Kakashi's face. He was hit and then he just kneels.

"Don't kneel there, but there." Tsunade pointed an area in her office where there are prepared mongo seeds and books there.

Kakashi followed silently as he kneels in the mongo and balanced the books in his hands and feet. There are over 10 books by the way.

"Uhm... can anyone explain anything to me?" I asked the two ladies. That 'something' that Tsunade threw a while ago that hit me and Kakashi was actually Tonton. I helped Tonton and then carry him like he was my own, if you know what I mean, and then hushed him. He was crying. Poor him.

"And Kakashi, I did not said to bring Naruto here." Tsunade mentioned.

"But Jiraiya did." Kakashi answered. I guess that was truthful answer.

"Naruto!" Shizune called and he attacked me with a great big hug.

"Oh thanks for the Shizune-san but you're killing Tonton." I said. Oh, poor Tonton again. Shizune-san moved away from me but her smile did not fade away.

"Sorry. It's been 5 years since we've seen each other." She said.

"Naruto, you've grown well." Tsunade said.

"Thanks Tsunade-baa-san." I gratefully thanked her wishing for us to have a usual close conversation.

"But your manners are still intact, huh. Not changing and everything." She mentioned. I just chuckle a little while bringing Tonton down.

"I guess I can never change that fact that I am still Naruto." I told her truthfully.

"Please sit down." She offered. I nodded to her while making way to an empty seat in front of her.

"Uhm."

"If you're confused, ask anything." Tsunade offered.

"First, what do you mean that Kakashi can't see Iruka for awhile?" I asked. I wanted first to know an information about my two favorite teachers.

"Didn't you know?" Shizune asked.

"Know what?" I asked her confusingly.

"That the two of them are couples. Boyfriends you know homosexual relationship at such." Shizune answered frankly. I just look at her like there was no tomorrow in thinking. I could not believe what I just heard.

"Huh?" I asked again. Maybe I just heard wrong, did I?

"Kakashi and Iruka are lovers, Naruto." Tsunade was the one who answered that one then she added,

"It's unbelievable I know but accept it."

"I- I really don't believe this one." I told them.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Iruka and KAKASHI are really LOVERS?" I just burst out. I don't know what else to say to what to comment on this matter.

"I love him and he loves me, any problem?" I heard Kakashi asked.

"Duh! That's not the problem; it was confusing why Iruka-sensei is in love with a pervert Kakashi-sensei." I just told them.

"You don't need to get pumped up because of that. It's been a year and a half since they've become lovers of sort." Tsunade just said as she looked at me with those eyes filled with certainty.

"I guess people really changes. Iruka's really a very good friend of mine; let's say like a family already so if he is in love with Kakashi-sensei then so be it." I told them with a smile on my face.

"Any other questions?" The old hokage asked.

"Yes. Uhm, it's about Itachi. Is it true that he's being held prison here in Konoha?" I asked her seriously. We've come down for serious matters now.

"That's true and I want you to talk to him in a few days. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but we won't know." Tsunade answered me. I wanted to talk to Itachi about Sasuke. I wanted to know if he really knows an information about him of some sort.

"But for now, let's skip that topic." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

"Well of course, let's skip that the leave it as it is. For now I still need to distribute my gifts to you, Shizune-san and little Tonton over here." I told them with a smile and chuckle in my side while the others are excited for the great news that they have gifts.

"Well this is for you Shizune-san. A pink floral kimono with Japanese umbrella especially made with your name on it." I said as I handed the gifts I have for Shizune-san. She excitedly accepted it while the two are eager to get theirs.

"This is for you Tonton. It's a necklace but if someone will just grab it, it won't let loose until you want it to. This is a very expensive gem and materials from another country so take good care of it." There was a slight tint of blush and happiness on Tonton's face. I placed the necklace on his neck and locked it. The cute little pig seemed really happy.

"How about mine?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course you have yours Tsunade-baa-chan. This, a very rear and expensive kind of saké. It was such a meaningful experience on how I got that bottle and the liquor inside of it. You wouldn't have to ask." I told her the truth as I leaned and gave the bottle to her. She get it from me and inspected it.

"Wow! You're right, Naruto. This is very rear. I don't have any of these in my collections. I might as well place it in a very special part of my collection room." Tsunade said. I never knew she had a collection of saké. That's something else.

"But seriously, Naruto. I have a reason why I called you here." I hear her say as she placed the saké bottle at the top of his desk at the right side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are to be my representative in the upcoming battle next month. I want you to prepare everything you have and if you win, I'll give you a new home, new job, money and you'll be the leader of the group and I will especially want you to choose what missions you want to have or if you want to search for Sasuke then we will search for Sasuke. If you are to be a member then I will give you new home, new job, money but you won't have the right to choose the missions. Are you up to it?" Tsunade asked me seriously.

I smiled at her.

"You don't need to ask me to represent you or to win because I am going to win and find Sasuke in my own will." I told her.

"That's the Naruto I know."

"So about Itachi-"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Virorium Section<strong>

I guess that's everything...

And I don't even know what to say in here

Just remember that critics are always welcome

Thank you so much for ever supporting me

You know who you are ^_^ If you want being mentioned then just tell me

Thanks

Don't forget too...


	5. Good news, Bad news,  Sasuke Uchiha!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

><p>Best Reviewers will be mentioned after this chapter!<p>

So please read before going down below!

Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Updated: **May 14, 2011 (Our time)

**Chapter 4: **Good news + Bad news = Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Uzumaki, you are mine)

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Sasuke's POV...

Somewhere away from Konoha...

I was sitting near a lake. Thinking of the past made me wander my thoughts about my ideals and about 'him'. I killed Orochimaru and succeeded to form my own group of powerful ninjas. Akatsuki is all over the world now. Some changed like Kisame and some wants to continue sinful acts as expected from them. My brother, as much as I heard, was held prisoner in Konoha. He wouldn't said anything about me or my motives but I told him and he knew.

He's my brother and I learned that he really did that to my clan to save me and he never killed me because he loves me. I want to save him from Konoha but he will deny me again so that he can manage to find that 'special someone' who saved him in depths of a hellish feelings before.

By the way I am Uchiha, Sasuke. One of the very few members of the greatest Uchiha clan before who was killed by Uchiha, Itachi. I won't tell anyone any of my motives except for my trusted subordinates.

I want to go back to Konoha and meet the one who made me the way I am. Stronger, so that I can protect him and softer, because I want him to love me back. I don't want to hurt him so I need to see him but I don't know how.

I want him to find me but I know that it'll be a very long time. But I long for his soft lips ever since we accidentally kiss back then in the academy.

I want to tell him how much I love him but I am not the type of person to do so because I don't know how to relay my feelings to others especially to him.

I don't want him to decline my feelings because an Uchiha does not accept 'no' as an answer and 'will get anything we want'. We have that policy.

And I will never regret feeling this way because he's the only one who made me feel this way.

All my thoughts are cut away when someone came to me and kneels at my back. I right away knew who it was.

"What's the news about Konoha, Karin? Did they already issue a death sentence to my brother or any bad news?" I asked her. She was one of my trusted subordinates. I trained them and I was their mentor. I know she was in love with me but I told her straight away that the person I love is in Konoha.

"Yes Sasuke-sama. All of the reports are good news. There was never an issue of death sentence and the Hokage is not planning for one. Next month, there will be a competition wherein all good ninjas from another country are invited to fight and whoever will win will be the leader of Group Zero and the runner ups will be the member." She started while still bowing her head.

"Then that means we can sneak in Konoha, right?" Of course we can sneak in Konoha. At least I can meet my brother somewhere in Konoha and maybe fight off those bastards and claim the thrown as Group Zero's leader.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." She answered clearly.

"Is there anything more?" I asked. I wanted to hear anything about him. If ever he's safe or hurt. I want to hear the slightest detail of it.

"Something you will be grateful to hear of, Sasuke-sama. Uzumaki, Naruto-dono is back in Konoha." She said with a slight of jealousy in her voice.

I can't contain my happiness but I never showed I was happy. I am glad Uzumaki, Naruto is back at Konoha! That was such great news. That means I can meet him. But I will never be able to hurt him that means I will never be Group Zero's leader. But I will sacrifice everything just to be with Naruto, see him and talk to him.

And you might as well be wandering why she's calling my Naru-chan as Nartuo-dono. That's because I told all of my group members to call him that and call me –sama or otherwise I will kill them in one blow so they obliged.

"We will snuck in Konoha for next month and tell the others to never hurt my Naru-chan or else I will kill them slowly and painfully, understood?" I asked her. It sounded serious but deep inside I was excited on seeing him. He was all I can think of even in fighting other ninjas. He is always on my mind.

"Understood, Sasuke-sama." She said while going away.

Naru-chan, at last I will have a chance to see you again. Even just a glimpse. I am sure you're as cute as ever.

All I just have to do is to wait patiently for a month so that I can go to Konoha. I'll try representing another country or a tribe so that no one will know that it's me. There's a possibility maybe that Naruto will know it's me because I have been looking at him ever since 'that' fateful encounter when the two of us are young.

Let me tell you all of my subordinates. First and foremost the woman a while ago was Karin. I don't know if she has last name but I don't really care. I remembered saving her from a large bear in the 1st Chuunin Exam I am in. It was located in the Forest of Death. She has the earth scroll at that time so I was a bit disappointed.

Karin lived in a small village that was burnt to the ground during a war. She was the only survivor, completely unharmed. Orochimaru found her after and asked how she survived, to which she answered that she could tell that huge groups of people were coming. Orochimaru then brought her to Otogakure, where she served as a jailer at one of his bases.

She has that dark pink hair with the same dark pink eyes and eye glasses. Her age is 16 years old.

"Sasuke-sama." A voice called out. I know him very well though.

"What is it Juugo?" I asked him with a calm voice. I was still sitting in the log near the lake.

"It's about Kabuto-san." He started.

"What about him?" I asked. I've let each of them gain missions from me like information gathering of Karin in Konoha while I let Juugo to search for Kabuto's whereabouts.

"I saw him in the Land of iron." He said.

"What? The land of Iron? Isn't that a place of peace that they even made a law to not be related to ninja wars and that they only have samurais?" I asked him.

"Yes that's true Sasuke-sama. It's a neutral place but I saw him serving a certain man of high status." He answered. I can feel his sincerity.

"Okay. Find his whereabouts in a month. Go to Karin. She has something to say." I told him and he goes.

He was Juugo. Jūgo's personality is usually quiet and unassuming, but, when angered, those around him stand little chance of survival. One time, he even became so angry that he destroyed an entire village. This has caused others to label him as the "Scales", where anything could tip the balance. Cursing his existence, he took to secluding himself in caves, hoping to bring no one any harm. This lasted until Kimimaro came to him, who was himself the last remnant of the Kaguya clan. Following Kimimaro, Jūgo allowed himself to be one of Orochimaru's test subjects.

Upon examination, Orochimaru was able to isolate enzymes in Jūgo's blood that caused him to transform. By extracting these enzymes, Orochimaru was able to use them to produce similar, but more controlled, effects in other people, leading to the creation of the cursed seal

Jūgo wears a black shirt, tan pants, and a purple curtain as a cloak. After Taka had allied with Akatsuki, Jūgo was shown wearing an Akatsuki robe.

And speaking of Akatsuki, we are still Akatsuki members but I am the leader of it now because the main members are hiding their existence and presence to everyone. I don't even know their real objectives this time.

Is it still to hurt my Naruto? Or another person because if they decided to hurt my Naru-chan I will kill all of them in one blow. I decided to look at the forests so that means my back is the lake and I am currently looking at the trees and birds.

"Sasuke-sama. I am sorry for disturbing your peace and meditation but do you know where Juugo went?" A certain white haired individual asked. He was bowing at me. I am not even sure if he was really loyal to me because he was very loyal to Orochimaru but since it's obvious that Juugo, a trusted subordinate, is in love with him then I am partly sure he is loyal to me.

"Of course Kimimaro. He's with Karin. You better go to Karin too, she has something to say." I told him.

"I understand Sasuke-sama, by the way Sasuke-sama." Kimimaro said.

"What is it, Kimimaro?"

"It seems I saw Konan in the Land of Snow." He started. I gave him the mission to look for other Akatsuki members.

"Land of Snow? Wouldn't she be able to go back to Konoha?" I asked him.

"Yes. She did go back to Konoha and she was currently in a mission in the Land of Snow." He answered. I never heard Konan to be a Konoha ninja again. I thought she'll just be a normal villager. That Tsunade, what is she thinking?

"How long?" I asked him beginning to seek interest in the topic.

"A month. I don't know when she'll be back to Konoha again. I only heard she was accepted to go back through a spy sent by Tsunade and relay that message that Konan can go back only if she'll be able to prove herself worthy." Kimimaro answered. Now I understand.

"Thank you Kimimaro. You can go to Karin and Juugo now." I told him and let him go. He then goes.

Kimimaro was almost killed which made Juugo sad but he was saved. I helped Kimimaro of course and with the help of Karin too. He was still Orochimaru's sacred lab rat at that time and he was still loyal to him. One day I would like to ask if he's loyal to me this time.

Kimimaro was the sole survivor of the Kaguya Clan, who were battle-loving barbarians. Being a rare owner of the kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaro's father, fearing his son's abilities, locked him up in a cage for most of his life, releasing him only when he was needed to fight for the clan. The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked Kirigakure, seemingly for no reason other than desire to kill. Having underestimated their opponent's defences, they were slaughtered, with only Kimimaro surviving.

With nowhere to go, Kimimaro began to wander, he was eventually found by Orochimaru, and recruited as one of his most loyal ninja. While belonging to a clan that loved killing, murder, and slaughter, and being the most powerful of this clan, Kimimaro was not truly violent, because he never really knew the outside world. Thus, the only reason he fought was because his clan needed him to do so, and being needed by someone was the one thing he truly desired. However, when he met Orochimaru, his desires changed to serve him, and to ensure the continuation of his master's dreams and ambitions. Kimimaro was selected to be one of Orochimaru's next bodies, primarily because of the rare kekkei genkai he possessed. However, Kimimaro was unfortunately afflicted by an unknown disease, and hence, was no longer useful to Orochimaru.

But that's something else because he was still obviously very loyal to him at that time. And I am also one of Orochimaru's next bodies. I hated him like hell that's why I killed him with my own hands.

He has pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face.

"Mah, mah Sasuke-kun." I know that voice.

"What are you doing here, Suigetsu Hozuki? I taught I said a while ago that you need to go with Karin and investigate Konoha." I told him with a glint in my eyes.

"And please refrain from calling me –kun, but call me –sama." I added.

"Gomen, gomen, Sasuke-sama. I have been with Karin but I just left for a detour. You know how much I hate her, right?" He answered. He never lied to me so all I have to do is believe. He's always fighting Karin for god knows why.

"Okay just go to Karin. She has something to say." I told him.

"I already know what it is about." He said.

"Just go." I ordered.

He nodded and he was nowhere to be found in the woods. Suigetsu Hōzuki (鬼灯水月, _Hōzuki Suigetsu_) is a member of Kirigakure's Hōzuki clan and was the first member to join my group _Taka_ (formerly Hebi).

Did I ever mention the name of my own group aside from being an Akatsuki? I guess not. My group name is Taka formerly Hebi. Hebi because its actual first intention was to find my freaking stupid brother and kill him. Of course having the same members I have had now. When I learned that Itachi really loved me and his reasons why he killed our clan is a very reasonable on, well I let him live because I love him too as a big brother of course. I decided to crush and destroy Konoha but then that would mean that I have to crush Naruto's life and dreams so I want to refrain from doing that.

And I renamed it Taka. Its mission is to search for Akatsuki's whereabouts, learn anything connected with Orochimaru, learn things that would destroy Konoha and mostly protect NARUTO form any harm.

Naruto-chan, see you soon.

...

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

So as mentioned, here it is! Sasuke's in here already. Not much of a cliffhanger unlike my previous chapters but I hope you will like it.

At last Sasuke is here and I can't wait on what he's planning when he'll be confronting Naruto a month from now.

Moreover I can't even wait to skip the days and made it the day of the competition!

Thank you so much for all reviewers who keep on reviewing and reading my chapters of deepest thoughts of you!

So much for everything thank you for the critics!

* * *

><p>Let me mention now the reviewers who reviewed and read from like first to updated hope you will continue to do so...<p>

**JMC0124**- who is always supporting me in my stories. Thank you for keeping your promise in supporting me in my stories and don't worry I will always and forever support yours too. ^_^

**Ravyn Hollie Snape**- Another great friend who is always there for me and make me feel happy. ^_^ Thank you so much!

**Sariniste**- Thank you for being a friend and a good critic ^_^!

**SilverLunaMoon**- Thanks for always reading ^_^!

**Dragon77**- Thanks for reviewing and reading ^_^!

**SuZaKuShArInGaN**- wow since chapter 1 till the current chapter and a great supporter. Thanks for being a friend too. ^_^!

Could not say more... "Special words can be meaningful"

Please don't forget to

...


	6. What am I going to do!

_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>POLL question:<span>**

_WHO WILL BE WITH NARUTO IN THE NEW TEAM, PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW FOR YOUR ANSWERS._

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review<p>

Critics and positive comments are welcomed

Please enjoy chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Updated: **May 18, 2011 (Our time)

**Chapter 5: **What am I going to do? (What? I need to talk to 'him'?)

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV...<p>

3 days later...

It has been exactly 4 days since I've arrived in Konoha. And I was absolutely shock but grateful because of what Tsunade-baa-san told me. And what do you think could it be? Let me tell you this...

* * *

><p><em>Past...<em>

"So about Itachi, I want you to talk to him. I don't care what you have to do or to tell him but gain information's from him. Just don't hurt him or kill him because we'll be in the bad side here." Tsunade said in a serious manner.

"I know. And I bet I can't even made a blackmailed deal because I'll be the one who will be defeated. I am not quite sure what his personality is but I am sure you would tell me to take care of myself." I told her with a little of boastful words.

"I know. You've grown up now." She told me with a smile.

"But of course. But he really seemed familiar to me, you know." I told Tsunade with a small tint of embarrassment. You know why? I should not have said that. Now that I think back what I said a while ago, I just wanted to shrink in my seat. I don't want to be asked.

But moreover, I really think I met Itachi before but I don't remember when or how. Actually if I continue to reminisce my childhood past, I can also see Sasuke in it but I am not sure where or what age, but let's just forget that.

"Never mind." I told her.

"No, tell me, what do you mean he seemed familiar? Have you met him somewhere in Konoha before or what?" Tsunade asked me like I was under an interrogation of some sort.

"I guess so. I am sorry but I don't have a very definite or exact memory. It was in my childhood days." I answered truthfully.

"Then do you want me to use a medical jutsu for memories?" Tsunade asked. It seems tempting but I want to remember my memories in a normal and neutral way.

"N-no thanks. That was kind of you but I want to remember my childhood memories in a neutral way. You once said that ninjas have the capabilities to remember something even ever since we are born, right?" I asked her as I really remember her saying those words maybe months ago before I left 5 years before.

"_**You should've accepted it Naru-chan.**_" Kyuubi suggested.

"Glad _you've woken up. Well I don't have to. You know how I love naturalism_." I told him using my thought.

"_**Well I guess so**_." He said.

"_You're never uncertain_." I told him.

"_**I know**_." He accepted in defeat.

"That's true. And it would apply to all so I agree on your decision, Naruto." She told me with a smile. I saw Shizune preparing something.

"Coffee or tea?" Shizune asked.

"Tea would do." I answered.

"Coffee here." I heard my group teacher, Hatake Kakashi, said.

"Coming right up." Shizune said.

"Let's get down to another business, Naruto." Tsunade started again in a serious tone.

"And what business is it, this time?" I asked her.

"It's about that competition 1 month from now." She said.

"Okay." I pushed her to continue.

"You need to win that competition, okay?"

"You already told me that. Quit repeating it again and again." I told her with an irritated grunt.

"That's not the problem. Everyone in other countries will be invited and more or less even Akatsuki members will be able to join and we don't even know they did." She said in a very worried tone. She was staring at her hand which was on the top of her table. I understand and I would like to win that competition because I am full of determination.

"Tsunade-baa-san, look at me." I urge her to do what I said and she did.

"Did I grow?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Did I become stronger?" I asked her again.

"According to Jiraiya, you did." She answered.

"Then do I look weak and a bully in your sight?" I asked her seriously wanting to hear a positive answer.

"No." She answered casually.

"What the heck?" I shouted.

"You don't look strong Naruto. You even look like a girl. Kami (1) knows there'll be perverts around the competition who will molest you." She said like it was just a joke and everything.

"Quit joking. If someone had the guts to do so then I will kick their asses like hell they would even pledge their loyalty to a stone and promise never to touch me ever again." I told her with a very proud grin and tone of my voice.

"Right. By the way aside from you, team 7 will be composed of you as their leader with Sakura and a new member." She said.

"A new member?" I asked in amusement.

"Yup. A new member indeed." Tsunade said.

"_**This is getting exciting Naru-chan**_." Kyuubi said with an evil chuckle.

"_Are you going to- don't tell me you are going to test him_?" I asked him.

"_Certainly_."

"_That's the smart and certain Kyuubi I know but that's not a good idea, Kyuubi_." I told him with truthfulness in it.

"_**I know it will be**_." He just said.

Shizune that time finished her especially made coffee and tea and gave it to me and Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

So that's how it is. We talked about stuffs and funny things after that. I was a bit excited to this new member of the team. But speaking of members, I never met Neji and Hinata's team these past few days. Maybe some of these days, I will be able to meet them.

So I am currently walking at the streets of Konoha when a tint of indigo hair color caught my eye. I look at her with wide eyes. She has long hair and a cute blush on her face. She then looks at me. White meets blue.

We look at each other intently like there was not tomorrow or anything.

"Yo, Hina-chan." A certain pink haired girl greeted.

"Wow so you've meet Naru-chan already." A yellow head near pink haired said.

"That's Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

I joined their conversation.

"Yo. It's been a while Hinata-chan." I greeted with a grin.

"You looked cuter Naru-ch-chan." She said hesitantly.

She seemed a little 'off' now. Ah! That must be it, she don't have a crush on me now!

"_**Yeah right Naru-chan**_." Kyuubi commented.

"_Yo, Kyuubi. I thought you are asleep until tomorrow_." I told him.

"_**I am but I sense another chakra power**_." Kyuubi said not sure if it's true or just a wrong hunch.

"_What? Another chakra? What do you mean?"_ I asked him intently.

"_**I am not sure but I guess I know and I met the source of this chakra. Perhaps one of the Akatsuki members, enemies or even friends we've met before.**_" Kyuubi answered. I can feel he's thinking and hesitating in telling me more details.

"_We've met a lot already. Maybe it's just those who are from another country and wanted to join the competition but do you want me to investigate?_" I asked him.

"_**But that's weeks from now Naru-chan then can you try and investigate for me?**_" Kyuubi asked.

"_I guess so but I'll try then. Just tell me where the source of this chakra is coming from._" I assured him.

"_**Alright**_." He answered.

"Right Naru-chan?" I heard Sakura asked me.

"Right... huh? What are you asking?" I asked her again. Why did I ever agree to her question even though I did not hear it?

"That you are gay and we can call you Naru-chan." Ino interrupted.

"Okay. That's true on some point but how the heck did you know I was 'gay' and I never agree that anyone can call me Naru-chan!" I said. Maybe I contemplated on that when people are staring at us.

"Naruto-kun is gay?" Hinata-chan asked in a low feminine voice.

"That's true Hina-chan." Ino answered. I was about to answer 'yes' but Ino-pig butt in.

"And Naruto, you don't need to hide it you know. It's obvious." Sakura said.

"Re-really?" I asked them.

"_Kyuubi, is it really obvious?_" I thought.

"_**Yes Naru-chan. It is very obvious**_." Kyuubi answered and I blush.

"It is Naru-chan. So then Hina-chan, you might as well call Naruto-kun as Naru-chan so that people will follow. You're from Hyuuga clan after all." Sakura answered as she murmured loudly to Hinata, enough that I can hear anything that she said.

"Don't teach her inappropriate things Sakura!" I exclaimed which earned me a glare from Ino and Sakura herself.

"It-it's fine Naru-chan. It's really a very cute name indeed." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." I thanked her.

Then suddenly I felt a large scale of chakra emitted. I don't know if anyone can feel it but I feel it's very powerful in the southern part.

"Can you feel it?" I asked them.

"Feel what?" Hinata asked me.

"A chakra pouring strongly." I answered as I decided to feel where it is coming from. The exact place in the south.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sakura said as she looked at the other girls and they nodded in affirmation.

"Naru_**-chan, I know where the exact place is, let's go.**_" Kyuubi commanded.

"_Yes_." I told him.

"Sorry guys I need to get going. See you later." I told them and then I go.

I heard them saying, 'where are you going?' or 'hey wait up' or calling my name but then I am more eager to know who the owner of that very powerful chakra is. It might be some enemies or something.

"_**Do you think that chakra is Sasuke's**_?" Kyuubi asked. I shook my head and said in a loud clear voice,

"No. I know the extent of Sasuke's power. Even if he got stronger, there's still a hint of familiarity in it so this chakra isn't Sasuke's."

"_**Then who could this chakra be**_?" Kyuubi asked.

"I am sure you can mostly remember this chakra. You always remember people with strong chakra's, right?" I asked him still both in words and thoughts.

"_**That's true but even if we met this person, there's still a possibility that he or she is transforming using 'henge no jutsu'**_, " Kyuubi answered.

"But then you can always determine if one uses such jutsu." I said remembering Kyuubi's powerful techniques and instinct.

"_**No. There are a lot of transformation jutsu in the realm of ninja techniques. He or she might have used a profession one**_." Kyuubi told me.

"_I understand. We need to know, no matter what, is that it?_" I asked him in my thoughts wanting to know if this is a mission already.

"_**Right-o kid**_." Kyuubi answered.

I smiled at him when we got close in an open area. We arrived there directly. It was just few seconds when I saw a familiar figure. I only saw her once because she is from Akatsuki. I remember seeing also a record of her from Jiraiya.

She's from the main Akatsuki and the only girl as main members. She's the partner of Nagato/ Pain and the only kunoichi in the group.

She looked at me. But if she is an Akatsuki, why is that, that her eyes are full of love and not hatred to kill.

"Konan."

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION:<strong>

Okay so there we have it. Chapter 5's on the house. Thank you for reading and I'll update more since I've already finished chapter 6 but then I will update later on ^_^. Please review ^_^

Thank you for the support.

Got a lot of reviews now ^^

Happy to update...

Please

...


	7. Who are you!

_**CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

><p>IDEAS are most WELCOME while NEW PAIRING SUGGESTIONS are WELCOME too. Don't forget to stay tune for more updates on the series.<p>

Please don't forget to review

Critics and positive comments are welcomed

Please enjoy chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Updated: **May 28, 2011 (Our time)

**Chapter 6: **Who are you? (Aren't you our enemy?)

* * *

><p><p>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning<strong>_: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER<em>**: I do not own anything. This is owned by the Author and the artist.

* * *

><p>"Konan." I called out.<p>

She smiled at me. I bet she knows who I was.

"Moshimoshi desu, Naruto-kun." She greeted.

I don't feel any anger or hatred within her now. I felt she isn't our enemy anymore. But what is her reason being here in Konoha in the first place?

"_**Ask her, Naru-chan**_." Kyuubi ordered.

"_I will_." I thought.

"Why, are you here? What are you doing in Konoha?" I asked her still keeping my ground while she moved towards me an then stopped in front of me.

"Don't you know?" She asked me.

"Know what?"

"That I am a konoha ninja from now on." She told me with a soft smile. I never saw her smile. An evil smirk maybe, but smile, none whatsoever in my image list.

"You're a Konoha ninja from now on? Aren't you an Akatsuki member?" I asked her with a hint of confusement in my words.

"I 'was' an Akatsuki member but I decided to resign being one. Akatsuki, I am not even sure if the real members still exist. Almost all of Akatsuki members changed lives or currently in hiding but not planning anything bad for our society." She answered. I look at her eyes and I see truthfulness in it. I smiled at her but I can't hide the fact that other Akatsuki members might rebel.

"But, tell me. There's a possibility that the other Akatsuki members might attack civilians, right?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded.

"That's true. There's still a mere possibility that Akatsuki members or even new Akatsuki members are going to attack civilian people." It was a direct answer. But if Tsunade trusted Konan to be a Konoha ninja then, I don't have a 'no' for that matter.

"Then do you know anything about the other Akatsuki members?" I asked her. Maybe it will lead to where Sasuke is.

"Not all. Kisame Hoshigaki, and I changed the course of our lives and become normal ninjas. Orochimaru died. Itachi is currently a prisoner of Konoha. Deidara is either dead or alive while Sasori died and I guess you know it." She started and all I can do is to listen and nod to the informations she gave me.

"And I am not sure but I guess Hidan and Kakuza are leaving their lives normally now. As far as I am concerned, I am guessing that they are lovers already and they don't have anything to do with being a ninja right now." She continued. So I don't most likely care if Hidan and Kakuza are lovers for all I know homosexual relationships are not prohibited any longer as what I said few days ago.

"Zetsu is still alive. I am not sure where he is now. Yahiko is also dead and moreover Nagato and Madara Uchiha are still living Kami knows where." Konan told me.

I look at her in silence for a moment and start thinking and processing all of the informations she just told me.

"So let me repeat everything. Kisame, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuza, Zetsu, Nagato and Madara Uchiha are still alive? That makes is 8. Then 1 unknown who was Deidara and then there are 3 who are dead namely, Orochimaru, Sasori and Yahiko?" I told her.

"Yup. That's right. And then 5 of the 8 are not our enemies any longer because they are living their lives as they want it to be." She assured me.

"Which means only 4 people have unknown whereabouts." I declared.

"Yes." She answered casually.

"Kanon, may I ask you something?"

"Go on, Naruto-kun." She allowed me to asked her something, now's my chance.

"Do you, by any chance, know where Uchiha Sasuke is or anything about him?" I asked him. My heart pounded like a drum and I am sure Kyuubi can hear it as loud as I can hear it.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun but I don't know his objectives but please be careful, he might want to destroy Konoha or kill you and get the nine tailed fox out of you." Konan said reminding me of possible attacks from enemies and we can still consider Sasuke our enemies because we still don't know his objectives. I calmed down for a while before I broke my serious face into a cute smile.

"Thank you so much for the information, Konan-san." I told her with a smile.

"Naruto, get away from her!" I heard someone spoke. That was very familiar. Then I heard a loud bark of a dog, seems fishy enough so I turned my back seeing Akamaru, Kiba and Shino together with Hinata.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Hinata here told us that you are acting weird and taught that you're in danger so she decided to ask for help. And here we are to the rescue." Kiba said with a funny smile in his face. People really changes. Well Kiba and Shino changed a lot and good to say that Akamaru changed too. He became really big all of a sudden.

"Is that even you, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"And what do you mean with that?" I angrily asked.

"I told you Shino-kun, he's Naru-chan." Hinata answered. I can't get angry with what she said. I can't and must not get angry. I keep on repeating that one.

"Well nevertheless, get away from her, Naruto-kun." Shino said.

"Why should I?" I asked them. I guess they're misunderstanding something.

"Kyah! Naru-chan's had been hypnotized!" Hinata declared. What the hell?

"She's an Akatsuki, get away from her now, Naruo Uzumaki!" Kiba called out. They are just bunch of idiots, alright?

"Can't you see, she's not wearing an Akatsuki uniform and she's wearing Konoha's symbol." I told them.

"She's just pretending to be one of us." Kiba insisted.

"Don't you know that Akatsuki members never remove their uniform because of 'pride' so if she's still wearing the uniform, then damn it she's still an Akatsuki but if she's not then she isn't." I explained to them. They are just bunch of idiots, I am sure of that.

"Shino, come on, let's attack!" Kiba said.

"Let's go." Shino answered.

I need to do something about this.

I used some hand signs then my technique,

"Shokushu no jutsu!" I shouted.

Tendrils from below showed up and is currently holding the feet for both Shino and Kiba and this jutsu won't be cut off unless I void the chakra I gave from it, I die or I decided to destroy and jutsu itself.

"I told you not to cause so much fuss over it." I look at them as they struggle to get out of the jutsu.

"What is this jutsu?" Shino asked as he decided to use his bugs to absorb the chakra in it.

"You won't succeed in that Shino-kun. This jutsu is not made up of chakras but our own shadow or simply a shadow." I explained to him. And remarkably, I just read this from a certain book. At first I did not believe that it existed or is even effective but when I tried it, there's a little success at first but then I trained hard to make it in this level.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. Stop this nonsense." A voice from behind me said. I did not even felt his presence but I know who it was.

"Kakashi!" The pair who almost attacked Konan shouted. Really this Kakashi, when he's serious there's something about him that is very strong and I am sure he'll be able to protect Iruka-sensei. I sensed someone behind him and I knew already who it was. I looked at the people at my back only to be able to see a worried Iruka-sensei who is about to hug me. And he did. With a teary eye, both of us laugh and very happy to be able to see each other.

"Naruto-chan, I could not believe that you are already back in Konoha." Iruka-sensei said as he continue to hug me. Then he breaks in the hug and looks at me from head to toe.

"You haven't change at all Iruka-sensei." I broke the silence that has been between us.

"And you have changed a lot Naruto-chan. Still having slender body but taller now and then feminine face and gesture. A lot stronger if I may guess." Iruka complimented. I could not get angry to what he just said so I just smiled at him and nods my head.

"Thank you so much, Iruka-sensei. You owe me a lot of Ramen, remember that." I reminded him. He just gazed at me with a very caring one just like a mother to a child and nonetheless I consider him as a mother rather than a father if you all want to know.

"Naru-chan, anou sa... can you please untangle the tendrils of shadows now? I mean the jutsu." Hinata approached me while saying those words. I look at my back seeing her very worried. I just give her a very precisely cute I guess and caring smile.

"Of course, I am sorry guys." I look at the two group mates of Hinata and then I destroyed the jutsu that I used in them. Then Akamaru draws near me and then he smelled all of me from head to toe now then he barked. I know Kiba knew what it was.

"_**I understand those words too**_." Kyuubi said.

"_You do?"_ I asked him in my thoughts. I never know he can understand dog language.

"_**Not only dog language but also bug language and any animals and insect languages out there. I have special skills you know, Naru-chan."**_ Kyuubi said in a boastful manner.

"_Well, that's very special, really special. Thanks for sharing that to me, at last."_ I told him in a very irritated and disappointed manner. Of course I am angry. This is the only time he told me about something so trivial and important then he became boastful all of a sudden. What a jerk.

"He said he can feel a fox smell inside of you." Kiba said. He's still in the same area while looking at Akamaru like Akamaru's communicating with him in his mind. Seems like he translated what Akamaru said in a bark a while ago. I don't really know but I hope I can understand what they are saying too so that I can comment or say something about it.

"Of course. Kyuubi is still in me. You know my nine tailed fox, my jinjuriki." I answered them.

"You still have your Jinjuriki?" Kiba asked.

"Think Kiba. If I did not have Kyuubi inside me, would I still live in this world and go back to Konoha. Maybe if I die you're the first person I will haunt." I told him in a very scary voice. He shivered and then I laugh out loud. Then I stop still giggling.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kiba shouted with a certain blush in his face because of embarrassment.

"He's right, Kiba. Gaara only lived even without his Jinjuriki because he was resurrected by Granny Chiyo." Shino explained. That's good that he's siding with me now.

"And by the way, why are you stopping us, Naruto? Isn't she a murderer? She hurt civilians just for the own pride of Akatsuki." Kiba shouted while going near me. I punch him in the head which earned me a growl from Akamaru and himself.

"You misunderstood something! She's not an Akatsuki already but a Konoha ninja. Stupid Kiba!" I answered him. He looked at me amusingly then looked at Konan who was going near me and then she smiled at me.

"I am sorry. I guess I was the cause of the ruckus." She contemplated.

"Hey, don't be sad, Konan. It's fine. It was not your fault; trust me it is never your fault." I repeated those words to calm Konan down. I guess I am starting to like her in a way. Of course we all know that people can change. I just hope _Sasuke_ will change.

"Arigatou for the concern, Naruto-kun." She told me with a smile in her face. She greatly changed a lot. And so that people may believe in her, I will believe in her myself.

"What the- you're falling for her charms!" Kiba shouted. This bloke will never understand the situation. I am just glad Shino is a fast learner, but Kiba, he never changed.

"No he's not. Kiba-kun, right? Naru-chan here is gay." Konan explained which made Kiba very, very surprised as hell. Shino was shock at first but then he nodded and whispered to himself, 'I see' while Kiba and Akamaru are still in a state of shock.

"Konan-chan, please bear with me." I told her as a cue, the two of us punch the head of the two shock individual. I punched Akamaru while Konan punched Kiba. Then the two of them came back to reality once again.

"No way, Naruto you-" Kiba was still rather shock from the new knowledge he just knew.

"Duh! I guess you were different from the others. At least the others digested already my news. I bet it took you months to digest that Ino and Sakura are lesbians, right?" I asked him with a victorious smirk in my face. Kiba is still naïve and I am totally guessing now that someone have a crush on him ever since. If I am not wrong, he's someone Kiba knows well.

"Yes! It took me 6 months. Yes, half a year. Now how am I going to even chew this topic? I am surrounded by perverts." Kiba told us. Shino seemed to have a dark aura surrounding him while I just sigh and look at my poor best friend.

"And who the fuck told you I am a pervert? For you information I did not choose to be like this. I just realize this last month, dumbass. And if you're talking about pervert maybe this Kakashi-sensei and errosennin are those people to be called perverts." I told him. I don't want people misjudging me for a pervert because I am a gay.

Mostly I don't want people misjudging other persons because they belong in the third sex. If someone is gay and lesbian then please respect it. I hate those people who don't have respect.

By the way I forgot to mention. Inuzuka, Kiba is one of my best buddies who always cut classes and do naughty things inside the school. We never study or do decent things before. That was way past before when we are still students and Kiba is always having Akamaru with him. Akamaru before is less fierce then super cute and little but now he looks stronger and not too cute but still cute as always I guess. I love the whiteness of Akamaru by the way. Am I too girly? Guess not. Totally, I hope not. They are in a family wherein each member has dog/s with them.

Aburame, Shino of Aburame clan is from a clan of bug users. In the past, there are a lot of people who are bug users and the main bug users are from Aburame clan. I even meet their rival clan members who were bee users and I forgot their names but never mind. He's very serious and wears thick clothes. You would always ask yourself if Shino's feeling hot inside his clothes especially if it's day and mostly on summer days. He hated people who kill insects and then he's wearing black glasses I don't know what for. His insects suck or absorb chakras from anything.

"And don't worry Inuzuka, you will realize it sooner or later." I told him with a big fat evil smirk on my face. This is totally interesting teasing him.

"Realize what, Naruto?" He asked me with some startled gaze.

"I don't know. Maybe about your gender or let's say someone likes you." I told him.

"Who, tell me Naruto." He begged.

"Oh no you won't know Kiba-kun. I maybe tell you if ever you win the upcoming contest a month from now." I laugh at him.

"Naruto!" He called out.

I just laugh.

...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>_

So that wasn't a cliffhanger chapter ending. I just want to have another simple chapter ending and not always cliffhangers. Well I myself wanted to know what will happen next. Actually, I don't know what I am planning for the story itself. But it depends of my uncontrolled brain and my uncontrolled hands typing the story. If it's bad or good, depends on you but thanks for always supporting.

Continue on commenting on each chapters and I hope you will stay tune for the next one.

Well please don't forget to

...

...

...

...

Review of you, please don't forget to do that ^_^

By the way is Kikyo X Seishoumaru (InuYasha) a good pair?

_~Ren Tamiya~_


	8. Upcoming WILD competition!

_**CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

><p>WATCH OUT FOR CHAPTER <span>7<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Updated: **June 4, 2011 (Saturday)

**Chapter7: **Upcoming WILD competition! (Welcome outsiders!)

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own NARUTO. This is owned by the Author and the artist.<p>

* * *

><p><span>1 month later...<span>

**Narrator's POV...**

I am still exhausted from the training I had the day before yesterday because yesterday, erosennin told me to just rest it off for today. Today is the day of the competition. And as all of us can see, people from other countries and villages are all over the place now. And I was even surprised knowing that they made a very big stadium for the elimination round and that there are still different venues for the competition. Erosennin only told me about those 3 days ago.

"Naru-chan, yo!" Someone called out. I know that who that voice.

"Tenten." I answered.

"What are you doing in here? Looking for hotties?" She asked me. I blush a little and then I shrugged that good idea off and then I look at her.

"Are you insane? I am here to look for new enemies. I mean it." I answered her. My blush still crept in my cheeks which is quite obvious because her smirk never wears off.

"Oh, is that so, Naru-chan? Hmm you look like you need to go somewhere 'special' to 'do' some kind of things, ne?" Tenten teases me.

"St-stop it Tenten. Don't ever talk about me being 'that way' again." I told her as I growl in anger. Ever since she knew that I am gay, she always hangs out with me and teases me. I guess that's just how she teases her friends or such. I don't really like her a bit.

"Hey Naru-chan." Tenten called out as I watched the people going inside Konoha.

"What is it?" I asked her in an annoyed tone of my voice. I don't want her talking to me while I am in my own business looking for new good enemies because I want to at least find rivals.

"Do you know that Gaara is already the Kazekage of his village?" She asked me. I was really surprised. My dream is to become a Hokage and I just learned one of my friends became a Kazekage? At first I was hurt but then determination is in my eyes. I cannot let it slip that way. I will never be defeated. Just watch out Gaara, I would become a Hokage someday.

"That's very good news. But then, I already know that news before." I lied then I added,

"I thought his jinjuriki in him is stolen by the Akatsuki?" I asked Tenten curiously.

"That's true. But he lived because of Lady Chiyo." Tenten answered.

"I am sorry. Now I remember. I've heard that news somewhere. Thanks for reminiscing my memory." I told her with a slight cute chuckle.

"But then he still has the power to control sand. He's still very powerful." Tenten explained.

"Yup. But would he be here?" I asked Tenten. I hope he'll be here. I want to meet him soon enough. I want to even at least see Temari and Kangkurou. I know they've changed.

"Yup. All of the kages will be here for the competition. The sannins and high rank officials will be protecting their own villages while some jounins and anbus will be protecting their kages here." Tenten answered with a smile. It was very great information. I can't wait to see all the kages in Konoha. They are very powerful and infamous to all villages.

There are 5 kages.

The **Hokage **which means Fire Shadow in _Konohagakure_,

**Kazekage** which means Wind Shadow in _Sunagakure_ ,

**Mizukage** which means Water Shadow in _Kirigakure_,

**Raikage** which means Lightning Shadow in _Kumogakure_ and

**Tsuchikage** which means Earth Shadow in _Iwagakure_.

Let's say I remembered meeting the group of Neji.

* * *

><p>Past...<p>

I was currently walking in the street of Konoha when I heard a very loud shout.

"YOUTH DAY!" Someone shouted. And what the heck is that Youth day thing? But that sounds kinda familiar to me. Youth day, youth, youths... don't tell me it's-

Suddenly the one shouting stopped from running fast and stopped in front of me. I am not surprised for I got a hang on him for the few years we've known each other. He just looked at me intently like I am a criminal outside the jail and in the street.

"My lady! You are such a sign of youth, do you want to be part of the youth day?" He shouted. My ears are like bursting. Yes, I am the same as him. I am noisy too but not in this extent. I was surprised and all I can do is just nod without any expression in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts when I am seemed to hear noises in the area I am with.

And as I did, I am currently at the back of Lee and we are running. Lee's always shouting "A princess is in my back" or "Youth's Goddess is here". That is very embarrassing but thank God, I was saved by a "sensei" that is very close with Lee here.

I jumped from the back of Lee before Gai-sensei kicked Lee hard on the face.

"Lee, what are you doing?" I heard Gai-sensei asked Lee in his usual angry manner.

"Ga-Gai-sensei. I- I was just doing what you told me. To celebrate Youth Day." Lee answered. I can see tears in the corner of his eyes. And I am absolutely sure it's one of those Lee-fake-tears to die for but not for me. It was some kind of corny joke for me.

"Yes. I told you to celebrate Youth Day but Lee, not shouting it in the whole Konoha and dragging some girls that are not cute around town and shouting about princesses." Gai answered. Should I be angry or happy that I am not cute at all?

"_**So you are saying that you are cute, Naru – chan?"**_ Kyuubi spoke inside my head. I pouted a little knowing that he's going to get me a head ache after this terrible little sibling – like fight.

"_Did I say I was cute?"_ I asked him instead. I just hated it when he butts in.

"_**No you did not."**_ He answered in a casual manner. I decided to talk back but before doing so, I heard him say something that really made me angry,

"_**But trust me, you taught a while ago that you are angry being not cute so that means you are happy being cute."**_

I got angry so I scowled and never talk to him for hours after that. I hate it when somebody tells me I am cute but there's something in me that would be angry if they tells me that I am not cute. _Am I nuts?_ I guess so but no one tells me I am. So who cares?

"_**You are nuts."**_ Kyuubi teased. I hate him, totally hated him with everything but then in a sense I guess... no, I hate him and that is final.

"But Gai-sensei, this girl is- " I heard Lee said but then he was stopped by Gai – sensei.

"No buts. I will return this girl from where you found her. Don't worry; we will invite Tenten, Neji and some girls for some fun together. I am sure many women will go with us because of Neji." I saw him in his usual smirk where in his teeth are shining like hell.

Then Gai-sensei turned to me only to change from his smirk to a tint blush. And I can see it, **CLEARLY!** That's totally gross. I never saw him like that except if he's with Lee of course.

"Oh my heavens, Lee, this is a real Goddess." He spoke at last after such a long pause. I saw Lee looked at me from behind without tears this time but with that usual shiny smirk.

"I told you, Gai – sensei. This person is a Goddess." Lee spoke. He then looked at me in the eyes. And those fussy eyebrows, made me want to scowl at that place.

"Then we should do 'it' with her, Lee." Gai – sensei said. And what does 'it' means?

"Hai, Gai – sensei." Lee answered. I backed away a little but then two pairs of evil eyes are following me which send shivers in my spines. They almost grabbed me but then I manage to get a little more angry so then I kicked the asses of the two dumbass and walked away only to be stopped by two voices I know of.

"Gai – sensei, Lee!" The two voices called out. I stopped my tracks and then faced the source of the two known voices. And those are the only voices I haven't heard from the best of friends I met few years ago for more than 5 years. I was surprised not because of their changes and appearances but because it is a very long time since we have met. In this past week's I met my other best friends and their the last group I haven't met yet.

Hyuuga,Neji's team. Neji is from the Branch family of the Hyuuga Clan. He's the cousing of Hinata which means his father is the brother of Hinata's brother. Their fathers are twins and the clan was half by the Branch and the Main Family. Obviously Hinata is from the Main Family. He uses Byakugan too and had a lot of strong techniques. Very useful in a team indeed.

He has a long black hair, clear white eyes and serious face that often scowls. Though it is possible that he pouts too but then I would consider pouting a bad behavior for men.

On his left was Tenten. He uses kunais, shurikens and other various weapons for attacking the family. I don't know much of her background but then I know she kind of have a crush towards Neji and obviously, Neji does not care at all. I bet he has his eyes on someone already.

"What the hell are you too doing?" Tenten asked ready to scold the two strangest member of their team. Neji just looked at them then when he noticed me, he looked at me.

"Nothing really." Lee lied. As if nothing really happened. That dork.

I can still feel that Neji is looking at me. I looked back at him and we are having an eye – to – eye contest. And I won't budge for I cannot lose to this moron. I consider him a moron because I beat him already and he once hurt Hinata so screw him.

Neji was snapped from the competition when Tenten shook him. I partied in my mind for winning another contest with Neji. Yes, and thank you Tenten. Neji drew closer to me after hearing the explanations of the two fussy eyebrows.

"I would like to ask for forgiveness for everything that they have done to you, young lady." Neji started. I can see sincerity in his eyes but then, there's something else.

"It is fine actually. I have managed to kick them in their asses so I don't mind but then, Neji please refrain from calling me a lady. I am young but not a lady." I told him seriously but then with an obvious hint of sincerity. I want people to stop seeing me as a girl.

"How did you know me? Why are you calling me like we are close and you are not a lady?" Neji asked those things with confusion in each questions. I just nodded and smiled at him being calm after what I have done to the two and precisely the first time Neji asked for forgiveness in their part and for me in that extent thought he thought I am a girl.

"Neji Hyuuga of Hyuuga Clan's Branch Family. I am a guy and I am Uzumaki, Naruto. I can call you one of my best buddies but then I don't know with you." I answered him.

"Oh my gosh, you are Uzumaki, Naruto?" I heard Tenten asked in his back.

"No WAY!" I heard Lee shouted this time. I just looked at Neji who nodded.

"That explains everything. I have heard you came back and become womanly but then not to this extent. And guess you are truly a gay." Neji told me. I just sighed like nothing is wrong.

Then something is definitely wrong. Tenten's really quite while the two are arguing to each other while including my name and Neji in the scene. Tenten then squealed like fan girl which made the thick eye brows stopped their talking and Neji listening to Tenten.

"You are openly Gay, Naru-chan and yes! Finally, an open Gay at last. One of those near our ages of course. Damn Kakashi is very perverted and old and then Iruka – sensei will never admit he is gay and everything but NARU-CHAN, you are the STAR." Tenten shouted like she was about to win a contest or a game versus some people she hated.

"Thanks for the so called 'compliment' but I don't really need your 'embarrassment' help when I am in Konoha." I told her with a shy smile on my face. I could have shouted at her but then she is a girl and at some point one of my friends I have been longing to meet again so patience.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Neji greeted. I was awed at him because he never said anything much as like that but then there must be something that keeps on bothering him. I just smiled at him.

"Thanks, Neji." After smiling, I saw the two fuzzy eye brows evilly smiling and then shrugged off the bad feelings I got from them like I don't want to be seen by them.

"Stop sneering you two!" I shouted at them. People from the street looked at us before going to their own ways. That is something really embarrassing indeed.

"And no evil plans of some sort." I warned them.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

I can feel powerful chakras from the comers. Usually, they would hide it on purpose to avoid suspicions of their own power but then if you are going to show your true power that would only mean 3 things, first showing off, second you don't know how to hide your power and third you are luring attention and enemies to, maybe warn them or frighten them. Those are the 3 major possibilities especially in some competitions such as like this.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted. That snapped me out of my thought by the moment.

"I am sorry, what was it again?" I asked her. I could feel mixed auras from the arrivals but from a far, I can feel the chakra of Gaara. The kazekage is coming here already, huh. The first kage visitor that Konoha have in this contest.

"Can you just pay attention and everything?" Tenten asked again. I just sighed. She is getting annoying by the minute. Maybe if she will ask me to do something, I can get out of her sight or maybe it is the other way around, she can get out of my sight already.

"Oh! I am paying attention. I was just feeling those chakras and Gaara's chakra maybe." I answered her sincerely. It is true that I am feeling Gaara's chakra and even Kankuro and Temari's chakra too. Though I know they are hiding it, there is still a hint of chakra being released. Maybe for us, Konoha ninjas, to know that the Kazekage is coming.

"You call the other team members already. You know that you and I can feel the Kazekage from Sunagakure. They are at least a kilometer or more." Tenten answered.

"They are exactly a mile away by now. You can only feel the hint of his chakra but I can clearly feel it. He has no intention of hiding it. That Gaara, he is not afraid of spies." I snickered at Tenten who just looked at me dumbly. I don't know what she is thinking and I don't usually care at all. It is her decision to just look at me forever or enjoy the scenery of people down below.

"You can feel that much radius?" Tenten asked. I stared at her with an 'of course' gaze.

"You can't do that? I believe Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino can feel that extent. Or I'll tell you this; I even believe that all of you can feel even more to that extent." I answered them looked at the people below who are noisily talking to one another.

"No way." She shook her head in defeat.

"Don't be down all of sudden." I sighed then looked at the other way around.

"I am going to get the team; you stay here and feel the Suna ninja's chakra. If someone will attack them, just go to them. I believe that you can do it." I said. I know that will cheer her up. She's not that strong, I know, but her 'will' in life will make her stronger. When I saw her response which is a nod, I just went away.

After a few seconds of running from roof to roof, I felt a very evil chakra following me. There are a lot of them from every direction and one stood near in my back and attacked me. I dodged it and landed below in a larger alley which is far from the street.

The men who followed me showed their selves up. There are exactly five of them surrounding me but I can still feel a hidden chakra hiding his/her presence from us. I am sure these men won't feel it but I can. He/she wasn't emitting strong chakras but I can still feel he or she is strong. Then that person, I don't consider him/her evil but I can't consider him/her good too. Let's just say that person is a 'he'.

He's someone different but there is something about him that made me think he is very familiar to me, but who?

"Woah, a pretty babe." One of the men said.

"Yes, the boss would be very pleased if we bring her to him." The other man said.

"Hey pretty lady, want to have some fun?" Another man asked me. I just sighed like nothing is wrong then I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for treating me as a 'girl' and for the wonderful so called 'compliment' that I have received from you but I am never happy about that. Because I am a man." I told them confidently preparing for an attack.

"Che" I heard someone said.

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

I guess that's that for Chapter 7. Totally, classes will start already since I am from PHILIPPINES and then I am still in HIGH SCHOOL (3rd year- Junior) and my class is JUNE 8, 2011 (4 days from now in our time) so I don't always have the time to write my stories. Even my Aihime, I am not yet done in its 2nd chapter but this one, I am done in the 9th chapter and ongoing 10th chapter. Guess I totally love shounen-ai a lot.

But please keep on supporting and reading.

Don't forget to review.

Please tell me other Naruto shounen-ai pairs

And also BLEACH shounen-ai pairs

Thanks!

Critics and Positive comments are simply welcomed.

**DEEPEST THOUGHTS OF YOU © 2011**

_ Ren Tamiya_


	9. As Far as I can See It!

_**CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

><p>Class is starting already. Just so you know since a lot of my friends asked me if I can continue this one for 3 days or 5 days of update. Since I decided to make it weekly. Short time, as I say but I'll think about it.<p>

Love watching AMAYA by the way!

ENJOY CHAPTER 8

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Updated: **June 08, 2011 (Wednesday)

**Chapter 9: **As far as I can see it! (You look enticing, my Naru-chan)

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENJOY!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own NARUTO. This is owned by the Author and the artist.<p>

* * *

><p>1 month later (In Sasuke same time as Naruto's 1 month later)<p>

**Sasuke's POV...**

Today is the day; hell yeah today is the day. I can finally go back to Konoha. I know I hated going back there but for my cute 'uke' then I will go there.

My team is already ready to depart. We are only a few miles apart from Konoha. I can feel many chakras getting near Konoha which means there will be a lot of ninjas who will obviously participate in the upcoming event. That's good to hear, a lot of rivals but then really, I am not serious in this competition, just wanted to help Naruto to become the winner.

"Read everyone?" Karin, a read head girl with eye glasses and one of my trusted subordinate for a recap, asked. Definitely, I am itching for an action.

"Yeah." They answered lowly but then the other one here is obviously excited too.

"Sasuke-sama?" Karin asked me. Let's quit the talking, damn it.

"Let's go." I commanded.

We all jump hastily from tree to tree to get to Konoha fast. Well our clothes had the ability to conceal out chakras because I know, even though we did conceal our chakra in the first place, there are still tint of chakras that we emit and maybe those damn Konoha ninjas will know that we are the group 'TAKA'. So for safety precaustions, I am doing this.

"We are almost there, Sasuke-sama." Karin noted. And shut it, I know that already. I just shrugged my thought and decided not to answer. If she wasn't one I trusted, I would definitely kick her off the team but she's useful in some ways actually.

"We all know that so shut it, Karin." Suigetsu mentioned. Karin raise an eye brow to indicate that she is annoyed and I can see it since she's just next to me.

"Why you-" I blocked her words by talking to them,

"Shut it everyone. We have our 'new names' already. What if someone will hear us?"

"I am sorry, Sasu- Suki-sama." Karin answered indicating my new name.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Suki." Suigetsu answered casually. The same happy – go – lucky attitude of him. He can be irritating but fun too. Well I say fun because it's fun. Sound not like me, right? Well I need to change my attitude so that Naru-CHAN will feel safe and HAPPY with me. We should smile for our beloved but I will only do that to Naru-chan himself.

"We've arrived." Juugo told us. My thoughts are cut and I was mesmerized. For the past 5 years or more, I came back to Konoha for only one reason, NARUTO and no other reason. I don't plan on killing neither the citizens nor the elders now. I only need to see him.

"Let's walk from here." I commanded. I saw others nod while Suigetsu just looked at the surroundings of Konoha. Kimimaru and Karin seemed normal with it because they've been here. Juugo on the other hand was quite but still gazing at the surroundings while Suigetsu is grinning like hell something's wrong with him.

We are wearing masks, hats, and farmer's hat in our back, our clothing covered most of our body parts, some of us wear goggles, hair dyed yeah and some paint our face, that's me. I painted my face, hands and feet but only few can be seen because I am wearing a clothing to cover my knees and long gloves for my hands.

"Stop looking like you are surprised and everything, Suigetsu." Karin yelled lowly that only my team can hear. But I still scolded her.

"Vivi!" I called out loudly. That's the screen name of Karin. I want her to get use of calling us with our new screen names. She's really irritating nowadays.

"I am sorry Suki-sama. And just stop it, Sui!" Karin said with a very strong glare.

"I am just amazed, okay? Stop watching my every move, Vivi. That tells me that you are quitting your love on Suki-sama and then changing it to mine." Suigetsu joked around. That serves her right. Its better off no one will ever love me other than 'him'.

"Shu- shut it Sui!" Karin shouted. I know she blushed a little and I would understand that.

"Ahem. So where are we going next, Suki-sama?" Kimimaru stopped the fight by changing the subject and I thank you for that, Kimimaru.

"Thank you for the question. We are finding an inn." I declared. I want to eat also. The dishes of Konoha that I could say I missed and also the Ichiraku Ramen that 'he' often goes to.

We were about to go when I heard a commotion in an alley.

"What's that?" I asked my group mates. They just decided to not answer except for the obvious who will answer everything I ask.

"That's just a group of men surrounding a girl. I guess the girl is in danger." Karin answered after looking inside the alley without being noticed.

"Nothing that matters at all." Suigetsu added. But I want my name to be known. For the reason that I helped a Konoha villager.

"Let's help." I decided. Karin was shocked while the others have no expression.

"Why? Why are you wasting time for that girl?" Karin asked feeling jealous. I am sure she is by the tone of her voice. Well I cannot blame her though. That's just how it is.

"I want my name as Suki to be known. That would mean a great deal saving a Konoha from danger of foreign men." I answered casually preparing to go.

"I'll cover the entrance." Karin said and after which she sulked.

I listened to their conversation first before making a single move. The others followed.

"Woah, a pretty babe." One of the men said.

"Yes, the boss would be very pleased if we bring her to him." The other man chimed in.

"Hey pretty lady, want to have some fun?" Another man asked the so called lady. I don't know what just happed but I can hear a chuckle from her.

"Thank you so much for treating me as a 'girl' and for the wonderful so called 'compliment' that I have received from you but I am never happy about that. Because I am a man." She told them sounding assured that he can beat the crap out of them and what the hell? That person is not a 'she' but a 'he'? I want to see for myself.

"Che" I groaned loudly. It seems that they heard me.

"Who's there?" Someone asked me. I stopped my other members in coming inside the alley. Afterwards, I went inside the alley feeling calm and composed.

"Just a 'foreigner' from another village. And then who are you?" I answered normally. I could not see clearly the so called 'boy' who is in the center. The other men are blocking the view. They all looked at me except for the boy. I could not see nor comprehend his gaze at all.

"Shitless bastard. This is none of your business." One man said motioning to attack.

"Hitting on a 'lady' I mean a 'man' and then hurting him is none of my concern? Are you serious or your brain is just a piece of junk?" I asked him with an evil smirk.

"You'll pay for that." The other one said preparing for an all out attack but then suddenly two men where unconscious by a taijutsu strong kick from the 'man' who was bullied. Shit, I was speechless from what I saw. Stupid, fucking, what the hell is this destiny?

"Yeah. Shitless bastard with a face I can't see. Stop poking on my business because this is 'my' business. I am a Konoha ninja so you think I need help? Fuck you." He said.

Totally I can't comprehend what was happening at the moment. All I can see is that the 'man' was kicking the asses of the evil villains and in an instant, all of them are unconscious.

"Damn, this is a waste of time. I still need to call the others." I heard him told himself.

"Hey bastard, aren't you gonna go?" He asked me. That snapped my out of my thought.

"What is your name?" I unconsciously ask.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Remember that, I'll be the next hokage." He answered proudly with a jolly smile on his face. He just turned away and jump up the roof. I was still in the alley looking in an empty space. The space where he stood before he left and I could not believe it.

"What happened, Suki-sama?" Kimimaru asked. I think I saw them worried but I am not so sure. All I am sure about is what I saw a while ago with my own two eyes.

"I saw him." I answered normally still looking in that empty space.

"Who?" All of them asked with a little louder in Karin's part.

"MY Uzumaki, Naruto." I answered truthfully.

Yes, I saw MY Naru-chan for more than 5 years. And I could not believe it. He's not only beautiful and cute but she was gorgeous and more feminine this time. I don't care how he changed that way but I will thank anyone who made him that way.

From MY ANGEL, I call him now, MY GODDESS. He's just too cute to resist. If I wasn't in a daze, I can jump him there and then. But I need to control. I don't want Konoha ninja to swarm after me knowing that I am Uchiha, Sasuke whom they are looking for.

"What? You- you saw him?" Karin asked with an angry scowl. I can sense it.

"I don't need an angry friend of mind killing my Naru-chan, Vivi." I calmed her down.

"I am sorry. I am only angry knowing that those men from another village are attacking him." Karin reasoned out with a simple lie and I know that.

"I understand. Let's go now everyone." I told them. I am getting my hopes up for meeting him again and I want that. But first we need to find an inn.

"Hey wait, I almost forgot." Juugo said with his normal serious and quite face.

"Go on, Jin." I told him after a very long pause. I am guessing he is thinking.

"Isn't it placed there that participants will register first then they will determine the 'free' place or inn we are going to stay?" Juugo told us a useful information. Good Lord, I am glad he said that one. We still continue to move but then I made my turn going to the registration sight.

"Why only said that?" Karin asked looking really pissed off. I just didn't comment.

"He just forgot about it, okay?" Kimimaru said protecting his lover.

"I understand, Ki- Aru-kun." Karin answered using the name of Kimimaru this time.

So to be precise, I will tell you their names and mine too. My name is Suki, Karin is Vivi, Juugo is Jin, Kimimaru is Aru, and then Suigetsu is Sui. Just some made up names by Karin. I don't hate my new name. It's cool but then Sasuke is still the best, you know.

After a while, we arrived in our destination. There are many people lining up. I bet it was 1 representative of each group to write our names.

"Vivi, do it." I commanded. She just nodded and goes down to line up.

"She looks mad. I could have done it." Kimimaru said noticing the change of Karin, again. Well she's mad because she isn't with me, right? Then I don't want to be with her too.

"Its fine, Aru. She needs to chill out and do it anyway." I was the one who answered it. Suigetsu almost did answer it but then I just glare at him with my Uchiha Glare. He stared away.

"Jin - san, Aru - kun go and find strong enemy informations." I decided.

"Hai." The two of them answered. Then they go away without any trace.

"How about me, me, me." Suigetsu asked like he was a kid and I well kinda like it because of Naruto who was childish to me too. I just sigh and said while not looking at him,

"You are free to do anything you want. Go and buy things. Just return here later."

"Yatah! Thank you so much Suki-sama! You rock the house." He shouted happily. Then I saw him jump up and down happily from roof to roof. He didn't just 'poof' unlike the other too. That happy – go – luck bastard. Well just my luck. I want to be alone for a while.

I am in a roof watching the freaking people who I will defeat with only my fist. As being alone is a blessing itself, I saw someone that I needed to see there and then. I saw my Naru-chan again with the other team members. Sakura is in there too, oh how I hate seeing her. Ino also and she's like being so much close to Sakura and then Choji, Shikamaru and almost all of them are there why except for me though. And at the back of the group is a covered royal transportation controlled by chakras. I am guess that's a royal member or a kage hmm. But maybe one of the elders or a high class sannin of other villages, maybe. I don't know.

I saw it stop in front of the registration line-up. The registration area is very huge so then it wasn't a problem. I saw at least 5 men protecting the person inside. The people lining up are looking at Naruto and the group and also looking at the carriage. The person inside it came out. He is wearing an obvious kage clothes and a kage hat. And that symbol, so that's it huh. The person inside is the Kazekage of Sunagakure, which was.

"Gaara!" Some of Naruto's friends called up after he gets the hat from his head, except maybe quite once like Shikamaru or Shino. Naruto just smiled and seemed controlling himself. Wow, he's different in that sense too? This is getting interesting by the time being.

"Shut it, Lee." A loud voice from one of the 5 men said. He gets his mask and showing himself as Kankuro. The other one gets his mask too and I guess I was wrong, it was a 'her'.

"Kankuro, Temari!" Naruto called out. I saw Shikamaru sigh being away with his thoughts. Well he's just that kind of person at all so I could not blame him for that.

"And who are you?" Temari asked pointing to my Naruto. And she did not remember him at all? What is the meaning of this? Why those jerks, I will kill them. That's an insult.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I am not speaking because no one knows me but beats me, I felt bad by that." Naruto answered and then he pouted.

"Okay, he is Uzumaki, Naruto and don't even ask why he became like that." Ino said.

"What you're Naruto?" Kankuro and Temari dually asked while Gaara just stared at them. I too just sighed in my place. I could not believe that they are still shock.

"How did you become like that?" Kankuro asked not listening to Ino a while ago which earned him a really strong smack in that head. Kankuro growled but was stopped by an angry Ino and an annoyed Sakura glaring at him and piercing him to death with a glare.

"I told you to shut it up and stop asking, right?" Ino asked while glaring at Kankuro.

"I- I am so sorry." Kankuro manage to say from the uncomfortable glare.

"Let's just stop this up alright and register our names already." Shikamaru said while looking at the others. When he saw they are looking at him, he just looked at the chips Chouji was currently eating. Seems like he is avoiding gazes at all.

"Want some?" Chouji offered some chips to Shikamaru.

"No thanks." Shikamaru answered bluntly.

"Shikamaru's right. We need to go sign ourselves up." Naruto said agreeing to what Shikamaru decided a while ago. The others nodded to the plan.

"One of the guards will just do it. Just put our names in a paper so that the guard will copy it in no time." Temari suggested getting an inked pen from her pocket. I saw Tenten getting a paper and then they wrote their names by group there.

"I guess that's it." Tenten said after the last person wrote their name.

Naruto look up the roof only to see me up there. He just stared at me and I stared back at him too. He was just so cute but I need to calm my nerves for goodness sake.

"AH!" He just said all of a sudden which gave their attention towards me.

"Why, who is it, youthful queen?" Lee asked while looking intently at me. And what is that 'youthful queen' about, huh?

"Some man trying to save me." He just answered while looking at Lee.

"Save you, huh?" Neji asked trying to act cool all of sudden. I wanna make him puke.

"Not necessarily. I was attacked by bunch of outsiders and then he just came out all of a sudden to save me but of course I refuse his help and beat the crap out of the attackers." Naruto answered not feeling proud and boastful. Just his normal self at ease and calm.

"Hey, thank you for saving the youthful queen. What is your name?" Lee asked while looking at me. I haven't told them my answer yet when Naruto spoke up.

"Stop shouting to the whole world that I am a youthful queen. I agreed to it but don't even bother telling the whole universe, Lee." Naruto scolded then he pouted again.

"I am Suki, nice meeting you all and Naruto-hime." I said. I want to emphasize the –hime which I said unconsciously but I don't care at all.

"Sure Suki, but don't call me –hime, that made me a girl might as well gay." Naruto answered. So he isn't gay, huh.

"You are GAY" Sakura and Ino said emphasizing the gay thing. I saw Naruto blushed while making up that he is never gay at all.

So my Naru-chan is gay, eh?

Interesting

...

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

So here it is, again! I am planning to do it weekly but then some of my friends and supporters hated for it to be weekly. I'll think about it since class had started already. And yeah, it's a bit fortunate and unfortunate but I guess life will always be good as far as I'm concerned. Just believe in one's self and I bet that's enough already.

Please don't forget to review!

**DEEPEST THOUGHTS OF YOU © 2011**

_Ren Tamiya_


	10. Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage!

_**CHAPTER 9**_

* * *

><p>As always, more exciting ideas to come. I don't know if you are excited of my story but I AM SORRY to say this to you but I AM Definitely EXCITED about my own story. I just love the pair, that's all.<p>

Sasuke: Can't I just meet Naru-chan already. As Sasuke I mean.

Ren: Damn it, I forgot to mute the television a while ago. Now a talking television is talking to me. *sigh*

Sasuke: Who the hell are you calling a talking television, huh?

Ren: *sigh* Just stay tune. This is the first time I heard a character say something to me.

Sasuke: I am not a character. I am a real human being!

Ren: Jah-ne

Sasuke: MA-TE!

ENJOY CHAPTER 9

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Updated: **June 19, 2011 (In my Time)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: **Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage! (What are we going to do?)

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own NARUTO. This is owned by the Author and the artist.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARUTO'S POV...<strong>_

I sighed the 10th time already that day. After being attacked by a bunch of addict, I am currently depressed. One reason is that Gaara is coming.

"_**And Uzumaki, Naruto is jealous because Gaara is a Hokage already."**_ Someone continued.

Yes that's true and then, _"What the hell, Kyuubi! Stop messing up my thoughts for nothing!"_

"_**Don't worry, I am not messing anything. I am just saying the truth."**_He said feeling all proud. I just want to smack him in the face that's if I could. He's big and inside my body though I can summon him any size I want but what's the use if it isn't his real size.

"_Shut it, Kyuu. I don't want you to talk, understood?"_

"_**Fine, I'll shut my mouth close Naru-chan. But be sure you tell the whole details."**_

I sigh again, the 11th time this day. So as I was saying, I was depressed of Gaara's arrival because I don't know if Gaara and the others will know of my existence again. I mean my current face is really totally 'feminine' and I always hate saying it.

"_**So why are you saying it?"**_ Kyuubi interrupted me again and I totally hate it.

"_I told you not to talk and mess with my head. And I am not saying it, okay?" _

"_**Fine, I'll really shut my mouth. Totally this time."**_ Kyuubi answered. I guess this time, it's for real already. There are times I hate his mouth that's always talking but sometimes too, I just love his ideas and the things he's been telling me. A good plan, good words and many more.

And it really hurts when you are not known by your friends who are close to you. If you know what I mean and I can really feel pain because aside from a ninja, I am still a human being. I still have emotions and I can still feel hurt and sadness. Of course I can feel 'love' too.

"_**Ayeee, my Naru-chan's in love, who could it be this time?"**_ Kyuubi teased. I cannot control myself any longer so I broke our mind talking for a while so that I can continue in what I am currently doing. Don't you think I am right to shut him up? He's a nuisance after all.

I am currently walking in front while the others are talking and the carriage of Gaara and his anbus and assistants are walking near him. I just hoped that they will know me. I can still remember that guy who would want to save me but blame me, I don't want anyone saving my ass because I can save myself for that. And mostly I will never be defeated by outsiders.

After few walks, we arrived in the registration area. I saw someone lining up who have the same sign as 'that' guy I am talking about but never mind, they are here for a fight and I will give it to them. I am not afraid of those foreign people because I will become a Hokage someday.

And really, never mind of that girl who is lining up, why the hell are those men I mean really 'men', why the hell are they looking at me? I shot them a death glare; some flinched and decided to look at the carriage where Gaara is while others looked at me with amusement in their eyes. I can see lust and I shivered by the thought of their imaginations in their head. I don't want to ever read their mind. I can read the mind of other people, I know, but I don't usually use it because 1.) It burdens Kyuu and not me, 2.) It's disrespectful and 3.) That's just for emergency.

I sigh again when my death glare is shaken by a certain someone climbing down the carriage. His Kage clothes are really obvious and together with a Kage hat, perfect. The Sunagakure symbol is visible in his clothing that would signify he is the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Well he is,

"Gaara!" Some of my friends called out. I just smiled at the currently event that is happening. My friends are happy and so do I. I don't want to be like them though. I've changed in that part, I am not noisy anymore and not pushy. Well I meant some because others like me, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru are not really interested in meeting the Kazekage. And one of the nosiest people shouting who gained the most attention, a 1st prize for Rock, Lee! *Clap3x*

"Shut it, Lee." A deep voice said. And I definitely know who it was. He then gets his mask showing his real self and then the other one gets her mask too after a loud 'che' which I certainly heard as a girl's voice indeed. I can't help myself but to show a wild smile.

"Kankuro, Temari!" I called out and it wasn't a shout but a normal jolly call.

"And who are you?" Temari asked while pointing a finger towards someone. I followed the finger and I learned it was pointing towards me. Then I answered with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I am not speaking because no one knows me but beats me, I felt bad by that." After a scowl, I pouted at them. I hate it when people don't know me.

Okay, he is Uzumaki, Naruto and don't even ask why he became like that." Ino said. Was she protecting me or saving me from unknown glares like I was a stranger? Thanks by that.

"What you're Naruto?" Kankuro and Temari dually asked while Gaara just stared at me. I was amazed how they are 'amazed' of knowing this is me and only me. I just sighed the 13th time in my place. My pout is at least barely present in my face so I guess its fine.

"How did you become like that?" Kankuro asks. I really want to smack him in the face by now. Didn't he listen to what Ino told them a while ago? But the looks of Gaara and Temari have the sense of curiosity in it. I guess I'll have to answer that but then that plan was avoided when a smack just hit the head of Kankuro. It was from Ino. Kankuro growled at Ino but it changes when an angry lion Ino and and her lighting striker girl friend, Sakura glared at him.

"I told you to shut it up and stop asking, right?" Ino asked while glaring at Kankuro

"I- I am so sorry." Kankuro manage to say from the death glare and I am sure it is a death glare, right? It's like the couple is tearing Kankuro into shreds. 'If looks could kill'

"Let's just stop this up alright and register our names already." Shikamaru said while looking at the others. I looked at him in amusement. Just one statement and the fight were off already. That's Shikamaru, our Jounin, for you. All of us shot him a questionable glare at him including me. He just looked at the chips Chouji is eating from. I sighed the 14th time that day.

"Want some?" Chouji offered some chips to Shikamaru. That stopped the unusual silence from the group. Then I sighed the 15th time that day. And I don't know. What's up with the sigh? I guess it's time for me to do something about it, right?

"No thanks." Shikamaru seriously declined.

"Shikamaru's right. We need to go sign ourselves up." I told them. Just to break another weird silence from the group. I saw the others nodded in my plan.

"One of the guards will just do it. Just put our names in a paper so that the guard will copy it in no time." Temari suggested. After a while, Tenten is now writing in a piece of paper.

"I guess that's it." Tenten said as she looked at the paper and review the names. I bet that means all of our names are written there already. Guess a kage is really a good thing.

Now I am feeling uneasy. I can feel a feint chakra that I know of even before. My senses are getting stronger ever since errosennin trained me so I could not be wrong. I know that chakra somewhere. I've been feeling it ever since that entered the city. I looked up where I can feel most of the feint chakra and then I saw someone really familiar. The one who saved me!

"Ah!" I called out unconsciously loud. I saw them looking at me and then when they saw where I was looking, they looked up the roof seeing the only person above.

"Why, who is it, youthful queen?" Lee asked while still looking at the roof. I hate it when he calls me that but then I was the one who agreed to become the so called 'youthful queen' so I have to take responsibility. That is obviously to keep him from asking me again and again if I could be the queen of their 'youthful club'. I don't have a choice in that matter.

"Some man trying to save me." I looked at Lee while answering at him.

"Save you huh?" I heard someone asks. That was Neji being oh – so cool all of a sudden. I guess he's blackmailing me of those words or something. Guess I have to help him on something. I know he wants something from me; well I will help him then.

"Not necessarily. I was attacked by bunch of outsiders and then he just came out all of a sudden to save me but of course I refuse his help and beat the crap out of the attackers." I answered truthfully without doubt and boastfulness in my words at all.

"Hey, thank you for saving the youthful queen. What is your name?" Lee said while looking at the man. He's covering his face so I can see confusion and curiosity in the faces of my friends. Guess I really want to know his name and to thank him even if he didn't do anything.

"Stop shouting to the whole world that I am a youthful queen. I agreed to it but don't even bother telling the whole universe, Lee." I scolded Lee. I am embarrassed and even ashamed when Lee always boasts that I am their queen blah, blah, blah. I pouted, I hate doing that.

"I am Suki, nice meeting you all and Naruto-HIME." I heard the man said. And his name was Suki, cool name huh and then he really emphasized the 'Hime' in my name. I am not a princess at all. Then I hid my tint blush so that the others won't see it.

"Sure Suki, but don't call me –hime, that made me a girl might as well gay." I told him. I don't want outsiders knowing that I am gay and all. And mostly I don't want foreigners telling me that I am gorgeous or sexy because I am not a GIRL! I hate that.

"You are GAY!" Ino and Sakura shouted while clearly emphasizing the word 'gay'. I deeply blushed and I am sure they can see it clearly in my cheeks. Damn, now people know that I am gay and they will keep on hitting on me this time. I hate that. I sighed the 16th time this day still have the deep blush in my face. I am sure that Suki guy heard it too.

"Just don't talk alright? Don't even bother sharing my secrets to anyone will you? It's okay for you to know because you are my friends but for outsiders to know, this is outrageous!" I blurted out in angry words. I am getting annoyed and flustered by the moment.

"We're sorry." The couple said while looking at me concerned. I sighed again and that's the 17th time today already, and then nodded at them with my usual smile indicating that I already accepted their apologies. I am not the type to just be angry by that but I need to.

"I understand but never do it again, alright?" I told them with much care. If I was the same I am before, I will burst in anger and then go away but then since I am different, I need to understand the feelings of my friends too and then accept their apologies if needed.

"Hey guys, how about some Yakiniku?" Ino suggested while beaming with joy.

"So then, are you gonna pay for it, Ino?" Shikamaru asked her with a usual I – am – not – interested manner he is always showing us. But we all know he's a smart ass so if ever I am included in Team Zero, I want a freakin smart ass like Shikamaru in the group.

"Of course not. I was just suggesting you freaky troublesome complainer." She answered.

"Then don't even think of suggesting." Chouji added while munching some chips.

"I will be the one to pay." Someone said. We all looked at the voice and it was Gaara. Temari and Kankuro nodded at us with a smile on their faces.

"Thanks, man." I said with a smile. Gaara is still in his poker face like always.

"Hey, Suki-guy, wanna join?" Temari asked while looking above. I almost forgot about him at all if Temari didn't call him, definitely I would forget about him.

"No thanks. Your best friend over there who will treat you seems sneering at me. I doubt he would want me to come along so it's fine. Meeting all of you, fellow contenders, I am glad already." Suki answered with a happy – go – lucky tone of his voice. I never thought he can be like that. I though he's just like any other who is very stern and serious but he's different. Guess I need to know more about him as a friend of course, not as an enemy or contender.

"See you later then." I told him with my usual soft smile then I added, "Thanks."

"Anytime. Let's meet up later on, Naru-CHAN." He answered. I hated it when unknown people call me –CHAN but then I don't know what's up with me, I could not get angry over him. There's just something about him that I felt I know of before. I don't know.

"Sure. Bye, bye." I waved my hand as we all went away. I and Shikamru are talking about technique stuffs. I can feel Suki staring behind me but I don't really care.

"Hey, Naru-chan." Sakura called out. That stopped me from talking to Shikamaru. I glare at her. How can she call me when the things we are chatting about are getting interesting?

"What is it?" I turn towards her and ask her.

"Why didn't you react when that Suki guy called you Naru-chan?" Sakura asked me. That caught my off guard this time. I just stared at her as we walk before I manage to snap out of my thought and day dream then I answered her with a small smile.

"Well let's just say he's a very good person and one of the visitors on top of that so for once maybe I will just leave the action as it is since he helped Konoha villagers."

"Oh, really? So tell me, I can see his seductive gaze towards you. He saved you because he likes you. It all makes sense." Sakura answered. That totally made me speechless. I never look at his eyes for once. Maybe a few gazes but not intently. I can only see his care for others or maybe for me but seductively, lust eyes? I never saw it in those obsidian eyes.

"It's not true. He doesn't like me. He – he just like helping, that's all." I answered her. I crept my blush by bowing down on the ground. I let my long bangs covers my eyes to my cheeks. I just lower my voice in answering. I don't want them to hear I am nervous or what.

"Fine but trust me, he's not some other perverts who will take advantage of you. I can see honesty in those lustful eyes. I have a feeling that you have met him before and you know each other quite well. Maybe one of those people you've met while you are with that old geezer?" Sakura explained while looking at me. And it's true, I felt honesty in him. Maybe he really did save me because he likes but how? Who is he? Have we met before other than today? I don't know the answer since his face is covered so I don't know his face.

"I am not yet sure about that, Sakura-chan." I told her while looking ahead. There are a lot of possibilities but then I am not sure what. We keep on thinking but we are not sure what we are thinking about. There are still differences and I don't want to talk about it now. Since now is not the time for past, now is the time to... eat. Yeah eat, I am hungry. I want some ramen but since someone is very kind to give us a treat for Yakiniku, then that's some else.

"Let's just change the subject. I guess you better talk to Shikamaru. He's waiting for your topic." Sakura mentioned. I just nodded then me and Shikamaru just talked about new techniques and stuffs.

But then, a certain event caught my thought.

What do you mean by those words, Itachi?

"_I love you, Naruto."_

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

That was a bit of a cut. I need to cut it already because I want the past to be in the next chapter. The past which happened last month wherein Naruto and Itachi talked one on one in the dungeon where Itachi was held captive. I am still thinking of what to do next. But when I upload this I am positive that I already finished the next chapter.

Since I won't upload a new chapter if I did not finish 2 chapters ahead for example I won't upload chapter 7 if I am not finish with chapter 9 which is this so since I am finish with this one, I am going to upload chapter 7 already.

Please stay tune!

Don't forget to REVIEW!

Critics and Positive comments are simply welcomed.

**DEEPEST THOUGHTS OF YOU © 2011**

_Ren Tamiya_


	11. What do you mean!

_**CHAPTER 10**_

* * *

><p>Just that so excited and I am squelling like a fan girl here. I hate being one but I have too but that's only in my story of course. I won't be a fan girl outside my story but I may consider if it's Yaoi and since this is somewhat where Itachi will say "I love you" or something between those lines. This is very long indeed. ^_^<p>

**Sasuke:** What the fuck's wrong with you? I thought we were friends? How could you do this to me? How could you give MY NARU-CHAN to Itachi?

**Ren:** Well I love you too Sasuke, as a friend of course. I did not betray you and please reverse the 'were' seemed we never are friends. Since you popped in and talk in my television since last chapter I can't help but feel awkward so poof off, this isn't your time to shine.

**Sasuke:** Insolent little mice! How dare you?

**Ren:** *Sigh* Then move and 'hit on' Naru-chan before it is too late. *sigh* {By the way... sorry for not updating for a VERY LONG TIME! Got a serious case of WRITING ANOTHER STORY will i will be posting here... ^_^ God Bless... Take care all

**Sasuke:** Why you-!

ENJOY CHAPTER 10

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Updated: **November 20, 2011 (Sunday**)**

**Chapter 10: **What do you mean? (Itachi, what are you saying?)

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own NARUTO. This is owned by the Author and the artist.<p>

* * *

><p>NARUTO's POV...<p>

But then, a certain event caught my thought.

What do you mean by those words, Itachi?

"_I love you, Naruto."_

"Naruto!" Someone called out. I saw Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked them not entirely sure what was going on.

"We just called you, asking you if you would want to stay here all day or go inside and eat Yakiniku. Remember, Gaara is treating." Tenten answered looking flummoxed.

"I am sorry. I was just pondering. Nothing more." I said. It was half true, half lie. True because I was deep in thought but it was a lie because there's more to it. I just looked at them.

"Well then, we might as well go." Ino urged. I can see uncertainty and qualm in her expression while the others seemed not to notice it. Ino and Sakura are both smart girls so I am sure they knew something's up. But I need to hide it. I should not keep on being dazed out of a sudden. That would bring suspicions and doubt. I don't want anyone to know about it.

"Yes. Let's go now." I said with a fake smile in my face. Though still in thought of the last month's events, I should not be bothered by what the past but still there is something I need to do for my friends, for Konoha, for Itachi-san and mostly for my best friend, Sasuke.

We go inside as planned. We sit there and chat about things but I am still bothered. If I won't be able to talk to Itachi-san properly about what he mean, then I am always going to be bothered by my thoughts. I chatted idly at them nodding from left to right not knowing what they are saying. I am sure they will stop asking me later on. I keep my thoughts at ease and all about Itachi-san even until the food is served. Then I heard a very simple thing from the funny Chouji.

"Well guys. If we are always problematic about the upcoming battle, how about some food to keep our mind calm and composed. You know, we can't always go on without food." Chouji said while grabbing the first Yakiniku that is well cooked in the table. I chuckled by what he said. It's true we can't think or fight well with an empty stomach so better grab the opportunity.

"Itadakimasu!" All of us chanted as always because it's an everyday occurrence that we will be saying that every meal we have more or less 3 times a day. Except for Chouji who never said a word before digging in his usual eating routine, always chip and more chips every day. We happily eat the Yakiniku served by us and I hastily ate a lot of them. Wow, totally delicious.

"Hey Naru-chan, back to normal?" Tenten asked me while eating some Yakiniku. I smiled at her.

"Thanks to the food, get the better taste of life." I answered without a doubt or lie in it.

"That's wonderful to hear then." Tenten amusingly said. I just nodded my head and continue eating the Yakiniku. There's also the tea given to us for our drinks. I heard Kiba coughed. Maybe he didn't gulp or mince the food properly after eating the Yakiniku from his mouth. He then drinks the available Tea he could see and since it's just small, then he needs to drink more. Some of us laugh for his idiocy but we continue eating our food since we are really hungry. The competition will start tomorrow. I am really getting excited by it. This is going to be interesting.

After we eat, since it's evening already, we set off to go to our houses or apartments. We can live near the competition grounds and stadium but I don't want seeing the other rivals. I just want to be alone in my own apartment and think of last month's events with Itachi-san.

That...

* * *

><p><em>PAST...<em>

"Naruto!" Someone called out. And that someone was a Jounin who's very intelligent but...

"Yeah what is it?" I asked him with a deep scowl. I am currently in Ichiraku Ramen happily eating more than 20th cup of ramen when I noticed him drop by and then called me out. I am sure it's one of those meeting stuffs or I am being called again. Can't they see I still have my privacy? I still need to eat my favorite ramen and still have a few minutes for talking with friends.

"This is really troublesome." He started. What the fuck's wrong with him. This stupid jounin.

"If it's troublesome, why keep bothering me? I still have my lunch and privacy you know." I complained while eating my twenty second (22) bowl of ramen. Since I missed it for almost 5 years then I can't stop from eating more and more cup of ramen from Ichiraku's.

"Yeah, yeah but if I won't follow, my dad's gonna break my leg and kill me for being fired in my jounin position." He answered nonchalantly like he wasn't interested in the conversation.

"Say what? You better get straight to the point so that I could eat in peace here." I told him still savoring the very finest taste of Ichiraku Ramen. I guess I need another bowl after this one. I can hear him sigh from my back. He just hated being asked or something like running errands.

"Tsunade is summoning you. She said it's about you talking to that Uchiha guy." He directly answered. I stopped half way from finishing my 22th bowl. I thought for a while thinking if I can continue or go to the Hokage's room and greatly follow her summon. I continued eating my ramen without saying a word and after finishing it; I paid the ramens and stood up. I faced Shikamaru who was waiting impatiently for me to talk or go with him. I don't have appetite for another bowl of ramen now. This can never wait. If I will be able to talk to him now, then I will talk to him right away without hesitation. No one can even stop me.

"Let's go." I said in a commanding tone. He went first followed by me and in an instant we arrived in the room of the Hokage. The Hokage is signing some papers. There are only few now. Not like last time I went there, there are more than thousands and thousands of papers.

"Hokage-baa-san. I am here." I said. She then looked at me with amusement but seriousness.

"Arigatou Shikamaru. You may go out now. Naruto-kun, please sit in front of the desk." Hokage motioned. Shikamaru bowed before going out while I obliged and sit in front of her desk.

"You want to see me regarding with Uchiha, Itachi. Am I right?" I asked first as she arranged her table to proper manners. She then looked at me in the eyes. Her enchanted golden brown eyes looked at me with genuine honesty. This is getting more and more serious and earnest.

"After our talk, I want you to go to his private dungeon quarters where he is held by us. I want you to chat. Idly or with interest I don't care just as long as you will get any information's from him. Anything, about himself, Akatsuki or Sasuke's whereabouts." Tsunade said telling me what to do straight to the point. She's very flamboyant and as far as I am concerned, I am bold too.

"I understand. Is there anything else then?" I asked her while standing from the seat. I need to get going soon so that I can interrogate the traitor in the dungeon. I am sure there'll be a lot of securities after all. He can just get out from their but I am pretty sure, he's getting weaker.

"Yes. Naruto, please be careful." She noted with a small sincere smile. I nodded at her with a small smile too before going out of the Hokage's room. Then I just decided to walk. Since, I never really toured Konoha since my return then I will just walk and not use any jutsu to go there. A few minutes of walk and I arrived in a tower inside the 'Forest of the Death'. I remember this very forest where Orochimaru sneaked in, he bit Sasuke. I glance side to side to see many guards roaming around the area. Some nodded towards me and I nodded back while others just stared at me in disgust or pity. I don't care.

I walk inside. And it was really a very tight security. Guess there are only 5 who are in this tower. They are well known criminals from other villages. It is either the other villages won't be able to accept them as prisoners or they are causing ruckus in that village.

"Uchiha,Itachi." I simple said to a woman in the front desk just after the entrance.

"Do you have any appointments, uhm your name please?" She said as she went to get something in one of the drawers. Maybe it was an appointment book for those who have appointments.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. I am not sure if I have any though. Hokage-sama just told me to go here today, right here, right now." I explained. She then looked at her copy and then nodded.

"You are in the list. You can go to his room anytime you want to. It has unlimited time. He's in 4th floor, the only room there." She answered while closing the book and looking at me. I nodded towards her with a smile. So I can go to Itachi's room anytime eh. Tsunade-obaa-chan is really thoughtful and loving especially for me. I can interrogate him as many times as I want then.

"Thank you so much." I thanked her before going away. Then I heard her shout that the stairs are in the right most part of the 1st level. Actually I could just manage to go right inside using the trees outside without being seen or notice but since I don't know the exact floor where he is then I don't really have a choice in this matter. So I guess I need to go on proper procedures.

"Stop on your tracks." The guard of the stairs ordered. He was just a simple Jounin perhaps. A new one to be precise. There have been many Jounins and Chuunins who are promoted after I left. I stopped in my pace of walking and looked at him in the eye waiting for orders. I don't really want to be ordered around especially if this is a very crucial matter. But since I am Uzumaki, Naruto, which is very happy – go – lucky then I don't have a choice.

"What is it, Mr. Jounin. I am here to go to the 4th floor and meet Uchiha, Itachi." I said.

"Do you mind if I will check you for any genjutsus or things that you are bringing?" He asked me strictly while looking at me from top to bottom. I totally think he's a pervert and all but never mind. I just smiled at him and I don't want to say it but I smiled cutely at him earning me a slight blush from him in his still serious face. We'll see what he has to do.

"Sure. I don't really mind at all." I answered with a simple chuckle as he used techniques to at least check on me for genjutsus or something. I don't care what he was doing unless if he's doing something perverted like touching my butt. I growled in anger as he really did touch it and not just touch it but rub it. All I have to do is to kick his ass and there he is, lying in the floor. I just looked at him angrily with a deep sneer in my face then went and proceed upstairs. When I reached the stairs going the 4th floor, I saw someone really familiar.

"Good to see you again, brat." The old man said. I just scowled while staring at him. Then I said,

"Yeah right. Good to see you too toothpick-man." I teased. He always have the senbon needle in his mouth but people mistakes it for a small part of a tree or simply a long toothpick so I know he'll get angry with it whenever I teased about it. He won't even allow me to touch it or snatch it away from him so then I would always play around him while pretending on snatching it.

"Don't call me that, kid." He said with a playful scowl. I then raised my left eye brow up.

"Then don't call me brat or kid, old man." I warned him then I evilly smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Uzumaki, Naruto. Welcome back by the way." He greeted me with a simple smile. He still has that stern eye brows which would people think as a angry scowl or something.

"Surely, Genma Shiranui - sensei." I told him calling his name and smiling. It's like my smile is near my ears already but that's idiomatic expression by the way. Well I just nodded at him.

"Guess you need to go now, Naruto." He said while guiding his hands pointing up the stairs.

"I know, Genma – sensei. But thanks anyway." I told him while going up the stairs then I added, "And by the way, you owe me some ramen on my way back later on. You keep on teasing me."

"Yeah I know just get on with it and you should be back right off the dinner." Genma said while 'shooing' me off with his hands. I continued going up the stairs. When I arrived in the 4th floor, I did not bother hiding my chakras. I want him to know that I came to talk to him. I am sure he would know my chakra and Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra. Since I can mixed my chakra and Kyuubi's chakra then I won't mind showing off a bit. This is going to be fun, I guess.

"_**Yeah right, fun, fun. I don't care at all. I hate that smirky Itachi brat so you better keep off my chakra off the hook. I don't want him getting to know my power at the extent."**_ Kyuubi suddenly said through my head. Ever since our talk with Tsunade, he had been silence. Guess I know why.

"_Yes I know. I am not showing even 1/10__th__ of your power so you don't have to be angry, Kyuu-kun."_ I answered with my thoughts with another name I came up with. He doesn't mind me if I call him whatever I like except for fox face or old man or something between those lines. I like calling him –chan, -kun, nii, -nii-chan or something. It's awkward calling him –sensei since he's a mentor for me or –san since we are already close to each other. I arrived in a door. It was an ancient one covered with lots and lots of jutsus that well prevent the criminal from going out and for outsiders to go inside. Except for me who is allowed to go in and knows how to destroy it.

"Let me through. I am Uzumaki, Naruto." I said non chalantly then the door opened. It was huge inside with a lot of tables and chairs and a lot of paintings. Might be his fetish, right? The door closed behind me. It was an ice barrier and an ice door. It might be going to his bedroom. I can't clearly see inside and I am guessing the inside was really the bedroom. I decided to open it with an opening jutsu for ice only and it opened. It was like a déjà vu meeting him again. I don't know or I am not even sure but I guess I've met him in my past. He was currently reading a certain book. Probably a history book. He was sitting few meters from his bed and his legs are crossed. He did not even bother looking at me which made me feel at ease. I am not into looking his eyes but I am sure those bracelets and rings are for chakra restriction.

"Enjoying the book, Uchiha-san?" I asked him with my usual way. Polite but jolly at the same time. It was unexpected but he looked at me. I was currently in the door way while I closed the ice door. I did not move from the current area I am not standing. We had eye to eye contact for a while and a pregnant silence was present. I don't know how to start a conversation at all. This isn't like me but I guess I just have to show what my real attitude is to make things comfortable.

"Yes I am enjoying the history book Genma-san lent me, Naruto Uzumaki." He answered while closing the book still looking at my eyes. His customary onyx eyes are looking intently at me. There's a hint of reddish shade in it but it won't be clear unless you look at it intently. He's not using his Sharingan and I bet he can't use it now so I can be calm for a while.

"That's great, Uchiha-san. You might want to call me Naruto. I would gladly allow you to call me that." I looked at him with bright eyes. Just my normal honest eyes seemingly I don't have something to ask him. I am just there as a friend of his and not interrogating him.

"Alright then, Naruto-kun. It's been more than 6 years since I've met you, again." He mentioned. And that's true. We last met when he wanted to get Kyuubi no Kitsune in my body. I will die with the process but then there's still the possibility that I won't but it doesn't matter, I don't want to be separated with Kyuu - nii. He's someone really important in my life now.

"_**Even if I am controlled or we are separated, Naru - chan. I will never ever abandon you nor hurt you. I will still love you and protect you from the deepest thoughts of my life."**_ Kyuubi reacted. I just smiled a bit hiding it from Itachi who seemed to notice by looking at the ground and bowing my head a bit. I smiled really honestly because of Kyuu - nii.

"_And I love you too Kyuu - nii. I will die for you and think of it as a sacrifice; you don't have to die for me Kyuu-nii. If you will die, I will die too." _I told him in my thoughts. Tears are planning to fall but I am not a kid anymore so all I can do is act and smile for Kyuu – nii.

"Having a little argument with your Kyuubi no Kitsune." Itachi suddenly said. That snapped me out of my contemplation. I looked at him with my honest smile again and then nodded,

"How did you know, Uchiha-san? I was having internal 'arguments' with Kyuu-nii."

"I just knew, Naruto. Kyuu-nii hmm. Good name for him." Itachi answered with a smile. I never saw him smile but that smile was really honest, I can feel it. I should have hated him for making Sasuke's life miserable but I change my overview of him, he changed now and I can assure you of it. I need to tell Tsunade-obaa-sama about this one. She'll be somewhat happy.

"_**Naru-chan, may I kill him? He just snapped us out of our lovey dovey confession. That stupid Uchiha brat. I hate Uchihas even before. The one who unsealed me before I was sealed to you was some Madara, Uchiha brat. I hate him the most."**_ Kyuubi reacted. I just smiled. Itachi raised a brow. I know he knows that I am talking with Kyuu-nii again.

"_No you can't kill him, Kyuu-nii. It was a lovey dovey brotherly confession, please add brotherly into it. And I know, Uchihas are always bastards and brats. I know you hate Madara but he's the reason why you were with me, we became friends and now like siblings."_ I explained to him thoroughly. Well he seemed quite so I know he understood what I just said a while ago.

"Another fight?" Itachi asked while still raising a brow of my sudden change of reaction.

"It wasn't a fight. Just a normal talk like tossing you aside and kicking your ass. Nothing to be talked about actually." I told him like nothing just mattered. He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, you call that normal? You saying tossing aside and kicking my ass normal? Believe it or not Naruto, that's ridiculous." He said while laughing. I never saw him laugh. I started laughing myself. Let's just take advantage of his good side and laugh beside him. We don't normally laugh out loud since he's the enemy so let's feel the way as it is.

"Damn straight and right, Itachi!" I blurted out. I don't want to feel close to him but I did. I called out his first name unconsciously as we continue to laugh out loud.

"Hey Naruto, come sit right in front of me." Itachi suggested. I nodded while still having my sincere smile. I sit in front of him but of course there's still the table in front of us. Then he added which made me happy and comfortable more with him,

"Just call me by my first name. Uchiha-san is very common. Still got a lot of Uchihas in our world you know." He boldly said. I just nodded my answered as we continue to talk.

"Well let's be serious. I know why you are here and now that you are the one who's here, I am planning on telling you everything I know. But pick only some information's you will tell the hokage and others. We are not yet sure who to believe in, Naruto." He said seriously. I stared at him in disbelief. How can he tell me this without any problem at all? And what does he mean by picking out information's I will tell others, does that mean he is going to tell me totally everything? But more importantly what does he mean by "we", who are those 'we' is that only referring the two of, with Sasuke, or more? Let's find out.

"I trust you and please trust me too." I told him. He just smiled at me and explained to me each single detail. I wrote important parts too.

After the long conversation that we had, he decided to drop me off the front door which I agreed since I am still a bit stunned of what he just said to me. I was outside and the door was slowly closing when he said,

"You need to remember your past as well Naruto, we still have a past."

I just dropped my jaw. What did he mean we have a past?

"I love you, Naruto." I heard it was the door close loudly. I did not move there for more than 10 minutes while processing what he just told me. I can't believe it.

Was it a lie? Or was it the truth?

That-

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

Got my daily Sunday routine today. Take a bath in the morning, write this one then in the afternoon go to Church though something added. Most likely my cousin (side of my mom) from Canada I guess went back to our house that afternoon to visit us and his father. We chat a lot and he did not change at all though he became rich. That's really something. Oh and my aunt and uncle were there too (side of my mom too) since they were my mom's cousins so they were like my aunts. We chatted at little too with their only daughter, last child or the 2nd. Lots of fun.

Then I went to the church for Sunday Mass and guidance then have a meeting with _The Association of the Children of Mary Immaculate_.

Well was just sharing my bountiful experience

As always please **REVIEW**

And **TAKE CARE!**

**DEEPEST THOUGHTS OF YOU © 2011**

_Ren Tamiya_


	12. What Promise!

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Now something about this is definitely weird. I am planning on making this story a fighting scene but then I decided that a few hints of memory wouldn't hurt that much. And since schedule is very busy and school's starting, I decided to lessen the words and pages and make the events faster since I need to update soon enough. Once a week I presume. I hope you'll always stay tune.

Sasuke: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Ren: Who the hell was that?

Naruto: Sasu? Sasu, where are you?

Ren: Shimatta! How did Naruto came in this place. I thought it was only Sasuke the other time. Now why is he here?

Naruto: Ren-chan, I want you to open the locks now.

Ren: Right away, Sir! *opens lock*

Sasuke: At last I am free.

Naruto: Oh my Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oh my dearest and cutiest Uke.

Ren: *sigh* Please stay tune. I don't want seeing the two here making love and everything.

ENJOY CHAPTER 11

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Deepest Thoughts of You

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Updated: January 2, 2012**

**Chapter 11: **What promises? (What, I got memory loss?!)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Synopsis: <strong>_

Naruto came back to Konoha after his training with Jiraiya, for 5 years. Only knowing few interesting facts that will lead him to Sasuke.

Orochimaru and Kabuto was killed by Sasuke himself but his whereabouts are still unknown.

Itachi is currently held in Konoha Secret Prison and he currently knows where Sasuke is.

There are no Akatsuki who wants to have the Jinjuriki or Kyuubi. They are either hiding their selves, killed or changed their lives to a better one.

There will be a new team formed to hunt for Sasuke and to bring him back either to punish him or letting him become a Konoha villager again (well Naruto obviously don't want Sasuke to be punished for there is some kind of spark in his feelings about Sasuke)

What the hell is this fetish obsession of Sasuke?! (And what, he's obsessed with whom?!)

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own NARUTO. This is owned by the Author and the artist.

* * *

><p>PRESENT...<p>

NARUTO'S POV...

It was night time. We are already finished taking dinner in a Yakiniku restaurant and decided to go home. I took a different route. After reminiscing that day, I decided to take out the paper where I wrote those so called 'important' matters regarding the Akatsuki's revelations, about himself, about his brother, Sasuke and his friends in the group Taka and the 'might be' agenda of theirs.

**IMPORTANT FACTS**

_Akatsuki's former leader is still planning to get the 9__th__ tail beast. But since I am already a powerful vessel for Kyuubi no Kitsune, he might as well use me as a bait or ally to rule the freaking world using some kind of jutsu. I WILL NEVER BUDGE!_

_All of the members either died or changed since the only one who is very active at this is the AL (Akatsuki's former leader)_

_Akatsuki's current and self proclaimed leader now is Sasuke and his troupes which is called Taka._

_As always, AL is planning for world Domination for every society._

_Sasuke will never kill me. (What the hell?! Does that mean I can search for him and bring him back to Konoha then?!)_

_Simply no. The AL might obviously attack Konoha first. Esepcially I and Sasuke are here. (So why the hell is that connected?!)_

_Definitely because of the Sharingan. The AL can use it very wisely because it's more powerful than Itachi's._

_Sasuke isn't planning to kill Konoha. (I thought he's aim is to destroy it?)_

"_He is bound to, but secrets and truths are bound to be said by him. Better ask him."_

"_And me, I am bound to fall in love. He might as well love somebody else but I don't usually care. Uchiha's get what they want after all." (What the- you're gay?!)_

"_Yeah sure. Homosexuality is very much welcome in the other village. I might as well invite him for the wedding in the other village then."_

_Why not do it here. I guess Hokage-obaa-san won't mind if you do that. I will tell her to free you at that time. (I guess so...)_

_**Written by: A jutsu of**_

_Uzumaki, Naruto_

_**Source:**_

_Uchiha, Itachi_

_**Code:**_

_ #^*! %)(&# _

Okay so I definitely need some sleep now. It's getting late and I still have fighting to do tomorrow. I will definitely show them, not my all though, but I will show them what a Konoha ninja is. But that will be tomorrow. For now, I need a really deep sleep for this one.

The next day...

I woke up very early. I guess it's time to get changed. I've got a lot of new clothes ever since I went with errosennin. Still having those bright colors though and having the Konoha symbol everywhere but then, I have this very 'cool' but 'dark' clothing which has the symbol of Konoha above the symbol of Uchiha. It was given to me by Itachi and promised him to wear it in the competition. Since I already did an unbreakable promise and since I often wear clothes with Konoha symbols then I don't mind at all. But the color... I don't know if it suits my personality at all. It is the color that I don't often wear at all. I am sure they would be, shocked. Well...

After wearing the clothes, I tried smiling in the mirror with it, I guess it's a best catch. People will keep on staring or I mean glaring at me for goodness ' sake and I am sure enemy will turn over me thinking I am the last member of the Uchiha who was not killed or locked away unlike Itachi-san. That was one of the advantages, to get their unwanted attention rather than to my friends_. __"Promise me to wear this clothing. As I can see you are wearing clothes with Konoha sign so this is to your advantage. Another advantage also is to gain unwanted attention from other enemies thinking you are the last Uchiha even if it's not quite possible with the appearance but just to be safe and protect your friends__"_ I remember him saying.

After eating my ramen, drinking milk and checking up my weapons which I won't obviously need those all for the first few rounds since I am guess what the first round is. This will tell me if I know a certain person in one of the foreigners. It might be one of the Taka.

"Let's get going. Right, Kyuu - nii?" I asked Kyuubi after locking the front door of my apartment. _**"Hai, Naru-chan. Ikou!"**_ Kyuu-nii answered with a joyful voice. I nodded and go jumping from roofs to roof. That would make me see the outsiders more and keep an eye on them or trouble. I am sure not all of us will go to the next level, obviously, because even the first level itself it hard. It's simple for me since I have a very powerful chakra but for others, I doubt it. _**"Naru-chan, are you worried?"**_ Kyuu – nii suddenly asked. I looked confused.

"_Worried about what, Kyuu – nii?"_ I mentally asked him still having a confused look. There was a long pause before he answered, "_**Danger. You told me you can sense danger coming, right?"**_ I nodded my head and then mentally answered, _"I am not because I believe in my friends, Konoha and especially you and myself. We must not be worried for anything." _ _**"Right..."**_

I arrived in the place where the first test will be. There are a lot of chairs there, more than a hundred though. So I guess I am right for the first test then. It will be most likely by group.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Sakura calls out. I looked at my left and saw her with Tenten and Shikamaru.

"Yo guys. Where is Ino, Sakura-chan? And why is Shikamaru here so early?" I asked them in amusement. I could not believe Sakura isn't with Ino and Shikamaru is so early here.

"Well I am here Naruto because I could not sleep. Uh let me rephrase it then, I am too lazy to sleep so I did not sleep. I am planning on sleeping this afternoon though. Blame ya, I am the first person to arrive here." Shikamaru answered first while closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

"I can see how tired you are, Shikamaru. I can't believe you are very lazy to even rest or sleep last night." I told them with fake shocking emotions. Actually I know why he could not sleep last night; it is because he is excited for today's competition. Besides, even in class, he is the first person to arrive but then in classes, he keeps on sleeping. The lazy bastard.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me too, Naru-chan?" Tenten looked at me and asked. I looked at her and then nodded, "Well then, why are you here early too?" I asked her with a smile.

"That's because I asked Ino-chan to deliver the flowers for today." She answered proudly.

"What? What do you mean asks her to deliver flowers?" I asked them strangely. They looked at one another before answering, "Didn't you know that Tenten is also working together with us in Ino's flower shop? We got to have our salaries too but we only do help ever weekends. Tenten will have missions in weekdays then I will have my work in the hospital as a nurse." Sakura was the one who explained it. I nodded in realization. It's always right; there are a lot that changed.

"Yes but then if I don't have any missions then I would help Ino-chan. She is giving us a daily salary after all depending on the hours we are there and how much we helped." Tenten added.

"So then Tenten, you were the one who should deliver the flowers today then?" I asked her while looking at her eyes. She just nodded then answered, "Right but then I decided to give it to her since she is going to the same direction after all. Her mother asked her to buy some food products so that they will have something to eat this lunch."

"Alright, I understand." I answered together with a nod and a soft smile. Then I added, "Where are the others by the way? They are not here yet?" It was a much known question though because I believe that they are thinking the same thing as me so I am not surprised if they just nod.

"They aren't here yet, so we better walk or talk than just stay in a place." Tenten answered. The others nodded and I nodded too. That was a good suggestion. I am really planning to hook up on Shikamaru to ask him 'again' about techniques and chakras but then Sakura got into me first and held my shoulder. I looked at her then she dragged me while shouting,

"I'll pair up with Naru-chan here. Please enjoy you two." Shikamaru just sigh while Tenten waved her hands. I heard Shikamaru saying, "How troublesome." Then off we go.

"Now that I see it Naru-chan, why are you wearing this kind of clothes?" Sakura suddenly asks me. I am sure one of them will openly ask me. Who wouldn't? I am wearing blue and dark clothing, obviously not my cup of tea because I love light colors like red, orange and yellow, and within the clothes, it has the UCHIHA SYMBOL, which more likely I don't really put on, since I am only a KONOHA SYMBOL addict.

"Thank for the question, Sakura-chan. I have my reasons." I answered. We stopped in a big tree. I decided to sit in its shade. Sakura follow soon afterwards.

"What kind of reasons?" She asked me wanting to know more about my so called 'reasons'. I just sighed once again. I paused for a while, looking at the birds happily flying together.

"A promise." I answered.

"A promise? With whom, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked. I know abruptly looking at me with confusion in her part. I nodded my head with a simple smile.

"No, way. Why are you making promised with a criminal?" With those words, I snapped out of my thoughts and made a simple counter act.

"Then why are YOU making promises with a most WANTED criminal, yourself?" There was a pregnant silence. Only the nature is able to break in it. Birds are heard chirping. I sighed once again. I don't want to hurt her feelings because of Sasuke. She loves him before and still loves Sasuke as a friend at the present but I pity her since Sasuke don't love her at the past, present and until the future but I need and still need to bring Sasuke back.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean too." I whispered softly. I know she heard it.

"I am sorry too, Naru-chan. I am so sorry." She said. Tears are beginning to fall from her eyes. She hugged me burying her face in my chest. I shook my head and started caressing her back. She's a friend, I can never deny the fact that I once loved her, I need to help her.

"Please promised me Naru-chan. You are going to go after Sasuke, you are going to retrieve him. I might not love him as I love him before because I loved Ino now, but I know you felt the same way. He's still our friend." She explained tears and slowly advancing from her eyes to her cheeks. I promised not to cry anymore and I didn't and will never be.

"I promise, Sakura-chan. I promise." I said. I will never break my promises, never again.

"_Do you promise, Naru-chin?"_

"_I do promise, Tachi, Sasu."_

"_What the hell was that?"_ I thought. What the heck? Was that I heard something or, it was a memory?

"_Kyuu-nii, do you know anything about that memory?"_ I asked him. I waited patiently. Sakura is still burying her face in my chest. I was out in my mind world. I couldn't hear Kyuubi's words. Even if he's sleeping as long as I called, he would wake up and talk to me. But, where is he now?

"_Kyuu-nii. Talk to me, speak now! Tell me what was that? Is that you saying something_?" I thought again asking Kyuubi-nii to tell me the truth beyond those words.

"_**Rather, it was a memory."**_ I heard him spoke slightly but then those words ring in my ears like it was loud drum banging into my ears.

"_Kyuu-nii, tell me, what was that memory you are talking about? Did I lose half of my memory? Kyuu-nii?!"_ I was angry. I moved slightly making Sakura looked at me and sat there quietly. She saw my angry side and she was confused as ever why I am really angry.

"_**Yes you did. But I am not the one who is going to tell you that memory. I know of it since I am part of you but to tell you, it's not my mission. You're slowly gaining your memories, one time; you are going to remember all of it**_." Kyuubi – nii answered. I calmed down for a while. I still don't understand. Everything's new to me. I have memory loss? I am still gaining it and Kyuu – nii won't even tell me anything? And what was that promise? Who's Tachi and Sasu?

"NARUTO!" My thoughts were shadowed by a scream of my name. I looked at the owner of the voice and saw Sakura looking at me angrily and confusion in her face.

"What are you shouting about?" I asked her while looking at her in my angry face.

"I've called you several times already and you didn't even budge. What are you thinking?" She asked again. This is a first. Even if I am thinking or talking with Kyuubi – nii I am still able to hear the words other people say especially if they are talking to me. I must have been in a really deep state of my thoughts since I didn't hear Sakura called me or say anything.

"I am sorry, Sakura. This is a bit too sudden but it's my first time being in a very deep thought for a long time." I explained. I saw her eyes widen then she closed it tightly and firmly. She then opened it gaining her poise and sitting back normally again.

"What are you thinking? I guess it's important since you didn't even hear me for a couple of minutes. You might want to share it or not. Your choice." She answered

"Well I will tell you half of it. I heard or remembered a certain memory that I loss. I don't know but something's familiar about promises." I told her not even bothering to choose the words I am going to say since it's still the same as it is.

"A memory loss? When did you get one? And you heard it? Aren't memories normally pictures or events?" Sakura was confused as ever and I know of it since I can feel it through her eyes.

"I know. I don't understand it myself. I don't know how I would get memory loss. And remember Sakura, our memories are not only pictures or events but it can also be sentences or a feeling." I thoroughly explained with a deep feeling inside it. It's true, everything I said was a truth.

"What could that promise be?" She asked me again.

"I am not sure."

"Hey NARU-CHAN, SAKURA, it's time for the opening ceremony and trial!" I heard Ino shouted with her usual loud voice. I stood up followed by Sakura.

"It's show time."

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

(This is what I call my commentary section ^_^)

Kchar: Another of your Sunday routines I presume?

Ren: How did you get in here, President?

Kchar: I am the president of our group; I can go anywhere where my members are since we are only 6 in the group with assistants of unknown number of course.

Ren: And yes, another Sunday routine of going to masses but please stop popping up everywhere. Guard! Guard! Where are you? Intruders are not allowed in my set!

Kchar: Oh please. Illusions, illusions my dear. *poof*

Yes, she's gone and another of my routine. Group meetings and Sunday masses.

Well was just sharing my bountiful experience

ZOMG! Sorry for the very late update XDDD

got caught up with stuffs but nvm i am here!~~~ so it is definitely SHOW TIME!

As always please **REVIEW**

And **TAKE CARE!**

**DEEPEST THOUGHTS OF YOU © 2011-2012**

_Ren Tamiya_


End file.
